Till I Met You
by anatagasuki
Summary: AU. Six years ago, Mikagami Tokiya promised kirisawa Fuuko he will come back for her. But he didn't. Now both living their own lives, what would happen if their paths dare cross again? STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.
1. The Hell With The Mariagge

Six years past, Tokiya and Fuuko had vowed to see each other again as Tokiya leaves for America. Problem: he didn't keep his promise. On his own way, Tokiya resumes with famous model Toudou Shizuka.

Another problem: After two months trial relationship, Tokiya and Shizuka break up. As he struggles to convince his foster father that he loves someone else (so that Toudou would stop pestering him) Fuuko and Tokiya cross paths once more.

Upon a blackmail agreement, they end up being together as long as Shizuka bothers Mikagami. Both expect to be in charge. Both expect to clinch a deal. Both expect to solve their troubles. What they _don't _expect was to fall in love.

**Till I Met You**

**Chapter 1**

**The Hell With The Marriage**

Tokiya POV

"Where are you going?"

Here it goes again.

"Do you need to know?"

Steadfast emerald gaze met my own stubborn silver eyes.

I won't yield on him. Not ever.

"You're getting married, may I remind you."

_You don't need to remind me!_ I shout in my mind. Who is he to conquer my life?

Okay, technically speaking, he is my father. But who cares? I am already twenty four years old, for Satan's sake!

"So what?"

That glare again.

"Godforsaken, Tokiya, you're not a kid anymore!" his silvery hair shook at his disposition. He was old yet still strong. "You must know that this is not child's play. Getting married needs time, space, meditation and—"

I pushed my hands upwards in irritation. "You were the one who pushed me into this marriage!"

"You know it's what's good for you."

"What good? To be married with a bitch who doesn't know anything but to flirt with guys and pretend she's perfect? Gods, I don't know what has gotten into you that you wanted her to be your daughter in law. What did she tell you?"

"She's a very nice lady, Tokiya; you're not just giving her a chance."

"I did." I answered. "And I regretted it."

"You never gave much effort."

"Of course I did!" I howled. Does this man actually had an idea how nauseous that woman is? And I endured the torture for two months!

"I don't know where this conversation is going." He resigned, standing to leave.

"You know of course." I answer sardonically. "If you just didn't—"

"Tokiya!"

I chose to shut up_. Calm, Tokiya, keep your cool. This man has heart ailment._

Yes, if you're asking, that's the reason why. Mikagami Tokiya will never bow down or obey anybody against his wishes if he wasn't his father and if he won't die once he disobeys him.

"Just come back home before three o' clock, Tokiya. Shizuka's family will be coming. You two must now plan the motif. It's just four months before the wedding and we're rushing."

Of course, no chance to contradict.

Writer POV

"That's a nice one, Fuuko-chan." Yanagi remarked as the purple haired girl waved the gown on her grasp.

"It should be, I made it!" She gleamed with pride.

"Sure looks like the wedding is a bit…provocative." Yanagi giggled nervously. "I mean, look at that…"

"Neckline?" Fuuko finished. Then, she laughed as she gazed at the plunging hole. "Well, it's their choice."

"That woman must be sexy." Yanagi pondered. "How I wish I could be that voluptuous on my wedding."

"Well, no need to worry about it." She boxed the dress neatly. "In Recca's eyes, his hime is the most attractive woman on their wedding, Helen, Aphrodite, Athena and Venus rolled in one."

"Yeah right." The brown head smiled and daydreamed. "Oh Recca…"

"Here you go again." Fuuko smirked. "Sometimes when I look at you, I wish I'll never get married. I'd never want to look like a pathetic oddball."

"Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi grimaced. "You just don't know what it feels."

"What it feels to sit down and be in a stupid trance all day?"

"Fuuko!"

"That's meant to be a joke." She quickly affixed. "I mean, why are all women just so excited about it? It's just a day you would be tied up to an unfaithful, foolish, indolent bastard and live your miserable life with him."

"It's weird that you work in a wedding organizer shop yet you don't believe in marriages."

"That's what we call; business is business."

"Men aren't all like what you think they are."

"They all are. I'm sure. I know it."

"No they are not."

"They are."

"Are not."

'They are."

"Are not!"

"They are!"

"Are not!"

"Okay, let's clinch a bet." Fuuko challenged, her mauve eyes sparkling with arrogance. "If after three months you don't come to me ranting or crying about Recca's mischievousness, men aren't all like that. But if you do, then I am right."

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

And with that, Fuuko Kirisawa shook her head and turned to the rings waiting to be placed in their velvet boxes.

Fuuko POV

What a nice sight.

Tow lovebirds chirping petty sweet nothings on each others' ears; vowing love and faithfulness all their life.

Silly.

I bet all my money here in my pocket that those two will break up after a month or so.

And here they are, preparing for a wedding? Jesus Christ, they don't know what they're doin'.

They're just engaging themselves in a wretched destruction they would regret in no time.

Believe me, it's all true. BELIEVE ME. I went through it. The love letters, the roses, the teddies, the dates, the rings, the dreams, the sweet nothing. I went through it all.

And my conclusion? Nope. Love isn't true. It's just a fake illusion everyone mistakenly trusts.

I also hoped once, like them.

And learned the lessons the hard way.

Mikagami Tokiya. Such a lovable man.

Strong, sensible, handsome, prominent, affluent, enigmatic, charming, loyal, talented and manly. That's how girls describe such a man called Mikagami Tokiya.

And there was me, a helpless, innocent girl who fell in love with the ivory haired ice man. It was hopeless. It was not hard. It was impossible.

But miracles of miracles, the impossible happened. Yes, Mikagami Tokiya courted Kirisawa Fuuko. And the Kirisawa Fuuko, the lucky woman, accepted.

Or should I say, unlucky.

Mikagami Takashi had ordered his son to come back to the United States after he graduated high school.

And the bastard asked me to wait.

And the bitch that I am, I agreed.

It wasn't that bad. We still called everyday, sent letters, e-mailed, chatted on the net and texted. He was far but I could feel his 'love'.

One day, one fateful day, Mikagami Tokiya showed me his exact, manipulative nature behind the sheep's clothing.

Son of Mikagami Takashi, engaged to Toudou Shizuka

The headlines told me more than what I need to know.

Heir of Mikagami Corporations Announced Engagement to A Well Renowned Model, Ms. Toudou Shizuka.

But I still gave him the benefit of the doubt.

I didn't have the courage to call him. I might break apart. So I e-mailed him. I asked for his explanation. I told him I'm not angry; that I'll believe in whatever he'll say.

That I love him so much.

You know what he said?

I'm sorry.

_I'm_ sorry.

_I'm sorry._

He told _me_ he's sorry.

I didn't stop. I need to know. Why did he break us apart? Why did he choose that woman over me?

So I sent him a letter.

Do you know what I received?

A letter.

From Mikagami.

Mikagami Takashi.

The goddamn, money sucker tycoon.

He told me that he understands.

He told me that he sympathizes.

He told me that he's sorry.

He told me Mi-chan and I weren't meant to be.

He told me we lived worlds apart.

He told me that I have a very bright future ahead of me.

And he told me he wanted to help me.

He told me he's willing to grant my wishes.

He told me he has enclosed a check on the letter, enough to make me pass through the course I wanted so much but cannot afford; medicine.

Ten million yen.

You know what I did?

I ripped the check without even thinking.

Mikagami Tokiya. He's just like his father.

Mikagami Takashi, he's the epitome of every man's dark soul.

Men, they are all the same.

Believe me.

Writer's POV

"I think scarlet and turquoise would be fine, Tokiya."

The feminine voice jerked the man awake.

"Huh?"

'You're not listening again." The curly brown haired model retorted, frowning.

"I'm sorry." He apologized half heartedly.

"Our wedding's just four months away, Tokiya honey. We cannot waste time."

He wanted to snort but the warning gaze of his father stopped him. "I'm _excited_." He remarked a _bit_ unexcitedly.

"Me too." She replied, enthralled. "So, shall we continue? What motif do you want? Rose with lavender or red and baby blue?"

_Lavender._ His mind immediately registered. _Lavender._

The word lavender just reminded him of someone.

_Fuuko._

_Where can you be now?_

"Tokiya. Tokiya!"

"Huh?"

"You fell on your reverie again." The soon to be bride confirmed. "So, you think red and baby blue would be fine?"

"No." he immediately responded. "If you ask me, I'd pick lavender and rose instead."

"Then lavender and rose it will be."

Tokiya watched his engagement partner flutter her lashes in enthusiasm and he shook his head.

For a moment he thought he saw a certain purple head.

A/N: So how was that for a beginning? I hope it's not too bad. I read the reviews and realized I must make my fics more understandable and I tried my very best here.

Well, for a starter, I wanted to lie the basics down and clear some details like Tokiya and Fuuko's past. I'm thinking of continuing but that will depend on your response. So, if you think the story will be at least a bit nice, please review!

I'm also considering Tokiya recalling the past in his POV. Do you like my idea? Please tell me.

Thank you for reading my little fic and please so leave a review. Even just a sentence or so. A word would be better than nothing too.

_anatagasuki_


	2. We'd Never Meet Again

**Chapter 2**

**We'd Never Meet Again**

Fuuko POV

Another day.

The sun shone brightly against my cheek as I woke up and sleepily got off the bed.

Fresh milk. My stomach needs nothing but fresh milk.

I already practiced eating these types of meals, if that's how you would call it, for five years.

Five years.

The time when the news was brought up.

Call it want. It is more than that. Call it need to be noticed. It's more than that. Call it insecurity. It's more than that.

_Betrayal._ It was what I felt then.

I'm not really the type who gets envious of girly girls but this time, it's more than the looks. Mi-chan. He betrayed me. He replaced me with a prettier, more appealing girlfriend. A slimmer girlfriend. A slenderer girlfriend.

Someone more than _just _me.

A voice told me to do this. And I agreed. A voice told me she was _superior_. I agreed. A voice told me I need to be _equal_ to her. I agreed. A voice told me to be _better_ than her. I agreed.

And just now I realized what a foolishness it is. Trying to equal her and starving myself. It's idiotic. Why would I sacrifice for such a measly matter? Why?

But as they say, old habits do die hard.

So, here I am.

Oh, never mind. No need to ruin my morn.

Writer POV

"I will appreciate any kind you give me."

Tokiya's eyebrow jerked upward.

"I don't care. Just tell me you love me."

"I don't understand." He chuckled boyishly. "You're so weird today."

"Tokiya, you are weird." She giggled. "C'mon, we're getting married; and you never tell me you love me."

Mikagami looked away, refusing her questioning gaze.

"Please Tokiya? I love you."

The ice block closed his eyes shut tightly and turned his back on her. A long time. They have been together for six years. But technically, they only went through a real relationship for two months; him trying to learn love her.

But after two vain months, he realized something.

He could never teach his heart to love someone very far from his mind; a woman he will never think of marrying."

"Tokiya?"

"Let's stop this, Shizuka." He renounced, trying to change the subject. "This is stupidity. Let's hurry, crowds will roll up on the shop if we don't go early.

With a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes, the lady nodded twice. "Okay."

Writer POV

"Fuuko."

Wide amethyst-cobalt eyes met silvery ones.

"Mi-chan."

Pain and remembrance washing over.

Silence.

"I never thought you'll ever come back."

A bitter snide.

"So, happy homecoming."

Long, fast steps scratching on the marble floor.

"Kirisawa."

Pulled to a stop.

"I'm sorry."

No reaction.

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

Mikagami Tokiya never apologized to anyone, and on normal circumstances, Fuuko would greatly appreciate it. But after almost six years, she learned to hate the statement.

Those were the last things she'd want to hear from him.

"Don't talk to me."

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

The statement _again._

"I think you should drag your butt outta' here; or do you want me kicking your sorry ass out instead?"

"Fuuko."

Silence.

"It's been a very long time." He voice inaudible. "It's been a very long time.

"Six years." He reminded her. "Six years of living in New York."

"And six years of living with the woman you replaced me with."

"Fuuko—"

"But I don't care, Mikagami Tokiya. I don't care." She smirked as she faced him. "I'm lucky to be dumped. I will _never_ deserve someone like _you_."

Silence.

Tokiya dared stride two steps closer.

Fuuko shook her head in response.

"We'll never talk about this again."

Hasty, hurried tramps.

'_We'd never meet again.'_

Tokiya POV

I left her

Again.

She let me go.

Again.

It was my fault.

Again.

No, I'm not regretting it. It wasn't my fault I bumped into Kirisawa Fuuko in the most unlikable way possible; finding her in the store where I would buy a ring for what she supposed; 'I was engaged with.'

She didn't want me now. Neither did I.

Yes, for four years, I thought of nothing but her. However, the time came that reality pushed over me; we could never be. I tried to forget her. And I succeeded.

I did get over it.

Now I'm starting to accept the fact that I'm getting tied with a woman I never loved at all.

Yes, I forgot all about a bubbly, brash girl who was once my life.

A/N: I updated fast. Literally, about six hours. I told you; all I need is reviews and I'm on the go. Please give me suggestions, comments, critisms and others more…because I'm running out of ideas and inspiration! I'll could update again tomorrow or next week if people would support this!


	3. I Should've Known

**Chapter Three**

**I Should've Known**

Writer POV

"Mikagami-san is back?!"

Fuuko tried to cover her own ears to shut out the screeching sound.

"Yes, what's so special?"

The sudden silence startled the wind goddess and she looked up at her companion.

"Uh-oh. Yanagi-chan…don't look at me like that." Fuuko signaled with the I-am-okay stare. "What are you thinking?"

With this sympathetic stare, Yanagi looked at her friend. "Fuuko-chan."

"Strut it, Yanagi-chan." Fuuko waved her head in indifference. "I just told you that because I just saw him around."

"Saw him around?" Yanagi's brows furrowed. "Where?"

"At De Mariage Etincelante, of course." Fuuko mentioned, still in an impassive face. "He's buying a twenty four carat, meteor diamond ring."

"A ring?"

Yes, she hadn't told Yanagi the engagement thing yet. She knew she would hate Mi-chan for it and she didn't want that to happen. She certainly didn't know why, since she hated him herself. But somehow, she didn't want to wreck his friendship with the others just because of her own feelings.

"Uh, yeah." She continued with a nervous giggle. She _slipped_.

"For whom?"

"For _whom_?" she echoed, gritting her teeth tensely. What would she say to cover up and not make the other girl suspicious? "Well, I have no idea."

"Fuuko."

"That's true! I have _absolutely_ no idea at all." She reiterated, trying to convince the doubtful healer.

"Oh, yeah." She agreed finally. "So, how are you?"

"Me?" Fuuko repeated. "Why? I am perfectly in good shape, no disease whatsoever. Why dya ask?"

Yanagi almost broke in tears. "Please don't pretend, Fuuko-chan."

The ex-Fujin wielder chuckled. "I'm not pretending, Yanagi-chan. I'm certainly alright. I'm fine. I'm great. I'm healthy. Remember this, huh. Kirisawa Fuuko is over Mikagami Tokiya now. Did you expect I'd still be the foolish lover after six years? No. So don't worry anymore and relax, girl."

Yanagi shook her head twice.

"It's no big deal; let's just talk about your ninja!" Fuuko sneered, elbowing her waist. "You had a date last night; whaddya do, huh?"

"Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi's cheek immediately flushed like a ripe tomato.

"She's guilty!" Fuuko gasped, getting the naughty nerves again.

"Fuuko!!"

Fuuko ended up choking in laughter as the hime stormed off briskly.

Fuuko POV

[Flashback

It could've been a perfect day.

It should've been a perfect day.

After filling my cabins with food and goods, I went straight to the shop, admiring the sunny weather and making crafts cheerfully. The climate is very inspirational and helpful for handiworks too, as I greeted customers who entered the shop. I thought about what to make for dinner and what more jewelry designs to formulate; since this is my business already.

Yeah. Who would've thought that the impetuous and tomboyish, carefree she-monkey would be successful one day? After I graduated, I became happy and independent, as a employee. After a year, I was promoted as the branch manager of a large jewelry store. Kinda' fast, huh? But I sure am lucky.

After one more year, I posted up De Mariage Etincelante with the help of some sponsors. Well, that's my parents. They helped me push through the business and after a year, here I am, almost fully paid with my debt to my family. Technically, I'm still not the owner of this, but with the support De Mariage is getting, this will soon be.

So, everything's real perfect.

My reverie was broken when I heard the familiar chime of the glass door decoration as the signal of buyers coming.

"Excl bonjour, sir, ma'am. May I help y-"

No, it can't be him.

No.

So needless to say, the _seemingly perfect day _was ruined.

Fuuko POV

"Ma'am, someone's looking for you."

"Coming!" I answered Toyohashi-san's voice. From being a solitary worker, I already have six employees.

Wow. How things have gone better.

Oops, I think I said that too fast.

For in one second, I realized that I repeated the same mistake; a mistake of not expecting the unexpected.

The unexpected to see the son of Takashi Mikagami inside my store. _Again_.

Tokiya POV

The rationale of my thinking is very incoherent.

I don't know what popped on it to ask Kirisawa Fuuko to have coffee with me.

Still, as my instincts tell me so, I did.

I noticed how things rapidly changed. After six years, Fuuko's appearance had transformed from boyish to feminine; from youthful to mature.

Her short, cut hair became longer, reaching her shoulders. They are neatly tied and some curly tendrils are sticking out. Her height also boosted, I could estimate her to be at least five feet five inches. Her eyes more deep set and expressive.

And how her status changed. When I look at her now, a beige shirtdress with black velvet tie and belt gracing her lovely figure, I am certain every man would go ballistic over her. She spoke and walked with elegance and sophistication, unlike the reckless steps she took before.

How fast time flew away.

"If you invited me here just for you to stare at, I wish to go and spend my time more productively."

And her speech. Her tongue lashes hard.

"No, I invited you out for something very significant."

"Then tell me now."

I sighed deeply.

"I heard that Yanagi-san and Recca is going to be married."

"Surprise, surprise!" Fuuko smirked at him wryly. "Didn't know you cared. Yes, I thought before, that you have something for Yanagi-chan. But I was wrong. I didn't know that you have someone grander. Imagine grabbing a big catch like the celebrated model Toudou Shizuka. I just wonder why you have to know something about the matrimony. Has things between you two gone cold?"

She didn't even cringe at my glare. I clenched my jaws tight as I controlled my temper. Kirisawa Fuuko, how a woman she is.

"I just wanted to make contact with an old friend. I haven't seen her for years—"

"You should have known her new address if you continued writing or calling." Fuuko sarcastingly remarked. "But since you are already here, you are cordially invited to her wedding. Here's an invitation."

She handed me a bluish card with intricate golden ink.

"Don't ask me how I got that; Yanagi-chan wanted me to invite you once I see you again; _if_ _ever_." She explained.

"You organized it?"

"Hell, yes." She answered. "The ceremony's in two months time."

I nodded, not finding the right words to say.

"So if you don't mind, I'm leaving now, Mikagami-san. Sumimasen." She bowed slightly, her face full of unreadable emotions.

As she walked away, I sipped my latte.

_Fuuko Kirisawa; I'll swear we'll meet again._

Writer POV

"You're going to an auction?!"

Tokiya sighed as he bowed down. He knew he would disapprove of it. But he had to.

"This is a very grave matter; I am there to represent our company and besides, it's only one week. I'll be back soon."

"Tokiya, he wedding's—"

"Four months away." He affixed. "I know. I'll be back soon. I swear I'll learn a lot from this. I could also promote our business to some associates. It's favorable to attend this event."

"You want to avoid Shizuka."

Tokiya placed a palm on his head. "God, toosan, when will you believe in your son?"

The elder Mikagami sighed this time. He knew his son made a point. His decisions always does something good. He always is punctual, professional and firm. He knew he has his own mind and will to follow.

"Tokiya, do you love Shizuka?"

He was struck by the question.

He had no answer for it.

"Tokiya, do you?"

He stooped down and breathed sharply.

"The feelings are not to be questioned. What's important is; I'm marrying her."

Takashi was not satisfied with the answer, but nodded nonetheless.

"You're making a very good decision, son."

"Why are you here again?"

Inside the tunic tee and the skinny jeans, the woman looked so much the way she was in her sixteen year old self.

And she wondered why the man was standing in front of her for the third time; unsolicited, in a casual white polo and slacks ensemble.

The man smirked. "You should be asking your records, not me."

A/N: How's that for third chapter? Boring? Trash? Nice? Good? Satisfactory? Or Crazy? Well, please click the button down there guys; tell me whaddya think!

I hope I could install the fourth chapter tomorrow or Monday (I'll be in a retreat in Tuesday and Wednesday) That is, if I get enough inspiration.

Needless to say:

1. I **want **reviews (**excuse the arrogance**)

2. I **need** reviews

3. I **love** reviews

4. I'll **die **without reviews

**InspirationComments, suggestions, and reviews**

_anatagasuki_


	4. Trying to Get That Feeling Again

**Chapter 4**

**Trying To Get That Feeling Again**

Tokiya POV

I can see in her face irritation.

And anger.

Okay, it's exactly fuming.

But the hell I care.

Yes, as all of you there guessed, I am here to be with Kirisawa Fuuko. The owner of De Mariage Etincelante. Of course, it is partly business but who cares? I like to be with her.

Okay, I'll admit it now! I _yearn_ to be with her.

I thought it was over. I was over her. But somehow, these past few weeks, I kept on thinking about her; no matter how hard I tried to stop doing so.

So, to heed my instincts for the second time around, I joined this auction.

And she has no choice but to let me. She had signed a contract along with a group of fashion brands for the mart. So, even after six years, the notorious Kirisawa Fuuko foolishness and carelessness is still forever burning.

And here we are, in this hall, for the welcome program prepared by the organization's officers.

"We are very glad and grateful that all of you are present here today for the Asia Fashion and Art Organization annual meeting. So, with no more further ado, let's all enjoy the night, ladies and gentlemen!"

Clinking of glasses and cheerful voices filled the atrium as the social party started. I wasn't one for social gatherings, (it's mostly composed of bragging and hypocrisy anyway) so I prefer to go to the theater hall, which I learned was one with the first-rate facilities in Tokyo, as I saunter over my memorized piano pieces.

As I opened the door, lovely violin tones reached my hearing; as I tried to follow the appealing sound. I am certain an expert is playing it; the flow was smooth and has the perfect dynamics and notes. What most enthralled me was the player of the said instrument.

A woman donned in emerald green, body hugging dress, her hair down and slightly curled.

She seemed to be in her own world; devoid of any distraction or hesitation that I found myself enthralled to her music as well.

I realized she won't really notice me here.

"So, having a good time staring at me?"

I said that too soon.

Her eyebrows furrowed, the peaceful expression was replaced by a cruel, cold, heartless façade; the one she always showed me since I came back.

"Nice viewing, Mikagami-san. I sure do hope that I'll not be in war with those women."

I followed her gaze and saw two gawking women clad in gowns.

"So I think Mikagami Tokiya's absorbing, devil charm still attracted the innocent female population."

My teeth gritted at her sarcasm.

But instead on putting it on her, I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, past the two women and the hundred curious gazes that followed.

I don't care of my rep this time.

"What do you think you're doing?" she struggled to be free of my grasp. Bu I'm not letting her. How will I let her go, now that I am already holding her?

We ended up in my penthouse. I noticed her angry stare—covered with a little nervousness, as I picked the champagne bottle and pulled the cork.

"Care to have a drink with me, Ms. Kirisawa?"

"I'd better mingle out with others." She said sharply. "Sumimasen."

Before I knew it, I already gripped her wrist and pulled her to my body. She was caught off guard.

"Don't' you think it's better to mingle with _me_?"

"Shut up, bastard." She cursed me, still fighting my strength. But I knew she would never succeed.

"Let's just talk. Just a word. Let's act as two civilized people this time—"

"_Two civilized people_?" she yelled at me. "First point, I only recognize one human here. Second, may I remind you that telling your girlfriend on abrupt notice that you're engaged to another woman and having your father send her money for what he calls _'sympathy'_ is not at all civilized."

"Fuuko, please." I lowered my voice. I just wanted a conversation. A good one. I think I need to be flexible this time.

I think she was slowly getting pliant as she suddenly stopped moving and I think, for a split second, her innocent, loving gaze for six years ago came back. But when I blinked, it was gone. It vanished.

I don't know why, but I wanted to see it once more.

Wee both sat down and remained silent for what seemed eternity. Until I found my voice.

"I know you're tired of me saying I'm sorry." I relented. "But I am. I know all my mistakes."

"Shut up." She disrupted me. "I don't wanna hear that."

Silence.

I assumed she didn't want to hurt anymore.

"So, how's life going?"

For a while, she didn't speak. But after a few seconds, she replied.

"Life's the best. I now have raised my own jewelry store with five branches and the income's more than enough."

I was happy she gave a direct, honest answer.

"How about you?" she asked me back.

"Well, my father will completely pass me the business after I get married, and I think my life's okay."

"You think?" she repeated, her expression dissatisfied. "You are not sure?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Maybe there is something missing in me; something I'd like to have but cannot. Something material gain won't ever give me…"

I stopped as I noticed my face is getting closer and closer to hers.

"Something that would make me complete…"

Her breath on my face.

"Something that would make me feel truly happy…"

Eyes meeting.

"Something that I had before, but I let go…"

I pulled my face even closer and my hand crept to hers. I don't know what I'm doing. Feeling a little bit lonely, I think?

The spell was broken as she pulled away, quite hurriedly so.

"No…" the word muffled her mouth as she grabbed her handbag and stood up. I followed suit.

She can't leave me like this.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go, Mikagami-san…" the panic was in her eyes as she told me that, making me feel guilty.

Had I hurt her again?

I still held her hand, but she gazed at it and slowly pulled her palm. I tried to stop her, but she was persistent. I didn't want to hurt her any longer, so I let her be.

As she came out of my room, I felt the emptiness I had succeeded to ignore before.

**Fuuko POV**

I can't believe I let him do that.

When he held me, all I could think of was our sweet past, enticing me to take a risk once more…

No. I had failed before. I had made a mistake.

[Flashback

"Uhm…Mi-chan? Isn't this supposed to be for eighteen years old and above age only?"

The usual smirk. "Don't tell me you're scared, monkey?"

Call me stupid and I'll fret. Call me weak and I'll erupt. But call me a cry baby; scared buff, I'd **kill**.

"Of course not!" I shouted at him, banging his ears.

"Oh, won't you lower your voice?" he clamped his ears. "I think I'm now deft."

"Then don't aver call me scared." I protested, stuffing the illow right on his face.

As he turned off the lights, my heart throbbed wildly against my chest.

"M-Mi-chan?"

"Yes, Fuuko?"

"A-Are…Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

"You're not afraid of the consequences…?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'm nervous."

"I'll be as patient as I need to."

I sighed.

"Ow, c'mon, Kirisawa Fuuko, we'll just be watching a horror movie! Don't be such a bum!"

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating.

A bit.

Yes, the great, wonderful Fuuko Kirisawa was afraid of _nothing_ but ghosts.

Yet cruel Mikagami Tokiya wanted to banish her fear. The _harsh_ way.

The movie starts. My god, cold sweat droops on my body, my heart thumping fast. I waned to hold Mi-chan but I can't. That will prove I'm afraid. And I am NOT. At least that's what I tried to believe.

NO, NO.

So, even if I felt my breath hoarsen, I controlled my gasps.

Then, I heard loud peals of laughter as light engulfed the room once more.

I HATE HIM!

Instead of supporting me, he was there, laughing at me! Laughing at my fears!

"Whoa, chimp!" he choked between laughter. "I didn't know you are that frightened of ghosts!"

I felt tears brimming my eyes. This is the most embarrassing thing that happened to me in front of him.

"Shut up!" I said in a broken voice as I walked to my room, my tears falling, then shut the door tight.

I heard his chuckles even more as it slowly vanished and everything went quiet.

'_No…'_

'_No…!'_

In the dark alley, a very foul stench followed me and footsteps on my trail. I felt my heart almost escaping my chest.

'_Mi-chan…help me…'_

Nearer. Nearer.

'_Mi-chan! Please…'_

I felt the cold grip on me as I tried to scream. But I had no voice.

'_Mi-chan! Help me!'_

I saw the bloodied, disheveled face of my oppressor and I gasped in horror.

He had hair all over, two noses, glaring red eyes and a very huge body. He looked like he was going to not eat me, but torture me and break my every limb…

I felt the pain surge through me as my femur crushed. My tears escaped my eye sockets, and I saw red liquid from my wounds…

'_Mi-chan…'_

I felt like passing out.

'_No …'_

"Fuuko!"

The call was hollow, distant but very familiar…

"Fuuko! No!"

I felt warmth pass through me as something wet touched my parched lips.

…Then the darkness gave way to light…

…And I saw a hoard of ivory mane on me, a blue pajama top crumpled.

"Fuuko…"

Light entered my vision and I sat up.

"Fuuko!"

I felt warm, welcoming arms engulf me as warm sweat mingled with my chilling ones…

"Fuuko…"

A raspy tone.

It was only then my mind registered.

"M-Mi-chan…"

"Fuuko…"

I heard his heart racing loudly against my face as I leaned against him.

"Fuuko…I thought I lost you…"

He looked at me as if I'm the most precious gem about to break. The emotions in those eyes were so different from before. Panic, protectiveness and concern replaced the cool, composed epitome.

Relief filled me as I snuggled closer and released all my tears inside.

"M-Mi-chan…"

He lied me down but didn't let me go. His breathing became normal again as he held me tight.

"Sleep now…I'll keep you safe."

There was nothing more I needed to hear after that.

Thunder boomed and rain poured cruelly against the dry earth, but I didn't care. I was in his arms now.

[End of Flashback

No, we could never be the same again.

No matter how hard I try, we'll _never_ be the same again.

A/N: Haha. I got the movie idea from Marmalade boy episode 10 in season 1. But the dialogues were mine and also the dream part.

Thank you for all the reviews!

I hope you'll review again. I'll update as soon as I can.

R and R!

_anatagasuki_


	5. The Catwalk

A/N: I just read When Fools Marry by Yanagi-chyan and man, am I not crying?

Well, no. Okay, just a tear. A couple. Uhm…maybe a handful. Oh…I think I now soaked my pillow…

To Nils: Haha! Well, me too, I was a bit hesitant at writing that actually, he, he. I just thought; if Sakura (from Cardcaptor Sakura) fought the powerful cards yet she's afraid of ghosts, why would Fuuko not be? Ha, ha, ha, ha! I just thought of it and the idea won't make me sleep so I wrote it. I think it's a bit peculiar too…as much as you do. I'm really weird!

Anyway, enough with drabbles! I'll now start the story.

Disclaimers: Additional Disclaimers here. I don't own the brand names written.

Note: Donne le Ton is (I'm not sure) the French translation of make a fashion trend something like that. So I invented it just so.

Acknowledgement; Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I love ya' all!

**Chapter 5**

**The Catwalk Night**

Fuuko POV

She could give you the love you want but I'll give you the love you need.

She could grant you your intentions yet I will grant you so much more.

She would sacrifice her happiness for yours but I will sacrifice my life for it.

She would kiss you full of passion but I'll kiss you of pure love.

She would embrace you as a lover but I'll hug you as a servant.

She could give her body; I could give my heart and soul.

She could promise you companionship, I could vow my loyalty.

In times like these, beside the pouring rain I wonder; what she got that pulled us asunder.

I ponder on the things unsaid and done.

I think I should've told you so.

Normal POV

The annoying frostiness covered his entire body as he woke up. No, it isn't morning yet. He checked his not-so-reliable alarm clock. 2:34. He tried to pick a blanket. But he _was_ already wearing a blanket. **Three **of them.

_Chikusho. How many times did I wake up at the middle of the night finding myself alone in the ominous darkness?_

Those were the times he remembered those familiar innocent purple eyes, those pinkish, soft lips, that fair, smooth skin burning all the fears and doubts inside him.

He wondered how he managed to get through all those years in this lonely terrestrial ball alone. Through all those days, weeks, months, years…he somehow expected that one day, he'd find his own sanctuary where he has nothing but happiness.

He never did regret anything in his life like that before. Not when he lost Yanagi-san to the sea monkey, not when he discovered he was living a lie, trusting his master who was the one who killed his sister.

Since that day, he never lived his life again. He was like a walking corpse. He's as good as dead. _Dead_.

Everyday, He'd prefer listening to all his teachers and mentors. He'd choose to practice his fighting skills until his body collapses in fatigue and exasperation. He'd go home and sleep right away. He wouldn't eat anymore. Sometimes he won't even take a bath. (gross, ne?) He'd just sleep and try to forget everything.

But at night, when only the owls' twittering and the soft rustle of leaves can be heard, he'd suddenly wake up and her lovely face would appear before him. When he feels that isolation and she isn't there to comfort him, He'd realize how he's faking himself into the belief that he is happy.

Sometimes he wouldn't wake up, but he'd dream of her…walking with him thru the garden in his family's mansion, with pestering bickers, of course…cooking food for him and lulling him to sleep at a lazy afternoon not before she convinces him to try a piece of junk food. Then she'd be lost. And he wakes up finding drops of that salty liquid splashing on his cheeks.

He must stop compelling himself into his own spun lies. Life will never be the same again after he lost her. _Never_.

Normal POV

_**Jealous of the girl who caught your eye**_

_**One of my darker days**_

_**When you looked at her, where was I?**_

_**Shoulda' been in her place**_

She tried to pacify the emotions running in her as she saw Mikagami Tokiya sauntering over, a pretty, famous woman slithering in his arm.

Yes, the sudden appearance of her ex-rival had shocked her, but she was prepared. Or so she thinks.

She always thought that she could just flounder over the couple after six years; time heals all the pain after all.

_**Here I am**_

_**All alone imagining what**_

_**Could have been**_

_**If I had been there**_

How in the world can she stand Toudou Shizuka donned in a black, hanging gown beside the ever handsome Tokiya? Oh scratch that. The ever devilishly, diabolically, devastatingly enigmatic Tokiya. There. That's crueler.

_**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**_

_**If she's keeping you satisfied**_

_**Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

_**Made your sun and your stars collide**_

As she drinks the cocktail lingering in her dainty fingers, Shizuka gazed at the man she truly loved. She was indeed lucky to win this man over. She's so unaware of the eating stare of a grape head from across the pavilion.

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**She's a very, very lucky girl**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

What a shame. Here she is, all alone in a private table. Well, it was her entire fault; there were many suitors but she refused them all. She doesn't need them. She could stand alone.

_**Jealous of the girl who won your heart**_

_**They say it's perfect match**_

_**She's gonna get to be where you are**_

_**And I don't get better than that**_

But she, for all the stupid asshole she is, forgot that a status quo requires a suitable partner; even if it's just an image profile. She didn't even think that I might look like a pesky little nonconformist party header.

Wow. Looking like a bane admirer to an impeccable pair.

_**She'll say you're fine**_

_**Whisper words I wish were mine**_

_**And they might have been**_

_**Could have been**_

_**If I had been there**_

She had just now noticed how Mi-ch—oh, Mikagami-san's pallid locks suit the brown, gently waved locks of his respectable fiancée. And how their complexion blend well under the dim lights. How their poise and elegance in their actions fit. She failed to recognize the possibility that Mikagami had not replaced her with the charmer's damn good looks, but her grace and simple modishness.

_**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**_

_**If she's keeping you satisfied**_

_**Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

_**Made your sun and your stars collide**_

Quick, placid almond eyes met her fiery, envious cerulean-blue ones as their gazes locked in one common turn. The bishojo must've noticed and felt her challenging glare, but never responded even half with rage. A naïve smile painted all over her face, she seemed to provoke the already jealous, yes, she must admit, jealous businesswoman.

_**La la la la la la **_

_**She's a very, very lucky girl**_

_**La la la la la la **_

Much to Fuuko's amazement, the two casually walked over, Mikagami's eyes fixed directly on her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

But she _**is**_ Kirisawa Fuuko. And Kirisawa Fuuko _**never**_ yields to anyone. She _**never**_ gives up.

_**And you know I'd fight the good fight**_

_**If I thought I'd change your mind**_

_**But if she makes you happy**_

_**I would leave that dream behind**_

"Kirisawa-san, I see we meet again." The silver haired bishounen said a bit too sarcastingly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, how Fate plays." She answered with even more sardonic measure. "So, probably this lovely woman beside you is your fiancée, Ms. Toudou Shizuka, a very promising endorser."

Tokiya wanted to share another banter session with her but shut the hell up. No, he wouldn't lose his composure. He wouldn't be inflamed ever!

The eyes of the solitary woman fell again on Shizuka, having the suffering of evaluating her assets that Tokiya left her for.

_You bitch. _

_**Man, she better treat you right**_

_**And give you everything**_

_**Cause at the moment that she doesn't**_

_**I'll be waiting in your wings**_

Well, excuse her for fuming and cursing, but she can't help but put the blame on that woman who _'stole'_ Mi-chan away from her.

Hookay. That's an exaggeration.

_**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**_

_**If she's keeping you satisfied**_

_**Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

_**Made your sun and your stars collide**_

"My pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kirisawa." Shizuka offered her hand. "I've always heard of De Mariage Etincelante. I wish to visit next time."

"My pleasure." Fuuko reached her palm and accepted the handshake, never once breaking the eye contact. She pressed firmly on her hand. "Come anytime."

"Thank you." Toudou-san concurred, rapidly pulling her hand.

Mikagami was left gawking at the two women.

_**La la la la la la la**_

_**She's a very, very lucky girl**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

"I was just wondering how you ended up making a very successful business in a year. Maybe you could teach me that? You know, I am planning of putting up an accessory store."

Kirisawa smirked and glanced at Mikagami.

"Oh, it's not really that hard. First, distinguish those who are **trustworthy**, and those who are **not**." She flounced, in a very cynical tone. "Second, drop any _foolish_, _unnecessary_ distractions on your way."

Tokiya's face dimmed.

'_Foolish, unnecessary distractions?'_

_**Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**_

_**If she's keeping you satisfied**_

"Third, move on and avoid _pesky, uninteresting_ points in your life. And fourth…" she sneered triumphantly. "_Never ever_ get something that _isn't _yours. The karma might come _sooner _than you think."

"Ah." Shizuka's lips formed a small 'o'.

_**Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

_**Made your sun and your stars collide**_

"Excuse me, Mikagami-san, Toudou-san, I have to go now. We could talk _later_." She emphasized, in a dire need of making Mikagami see what he really lost.

She was ingenuously oblivious of his _plans_.

Normal POV

The law of temptation says; the more you resist, the more you are tempted. With twice the persistence and the fervor.

It was an inevitable truth people constantly compel, the kind of frustration no one would dare solve. It was like the barrier between common sense and lunacy; sanctity and sin. Yet no one would try to refuse such a proposal; the approach of all the wealth a person might receive during the span of a lifetime; mere decades; could offer.

If it was begone by the cruel hands of fate, the law of Earth and the feisty will of destiny; that the most precious things would come with the bitterest consequences and most foreseeable willpower, and then they would risk in trying.

When do you draw the line betwixt resistance and acceptance?

Then again, no matter how rigid souls try, no one will ever be least perfect. Not even the most powerful forces control the Fates.

Yet, if you chose to face it, there's no turning back.

Let yourself be brought into the deepest realms of fantasy and eternity swallowed by the fiery twists of providence.

They have ventured into it, once, and found one thing to be true.

Then you would know it's wrong; oh so very wrong.

Normal POV

"I am pleased to call on stage Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa for an introductory word for the upcoming program starts. Let's give her a hand!"

With thunderous applauses, Fuuko entered the stage with much confidence and bearing. Her chin held high, she gained lustful advances from the crowd below.

"Crazy hormone driven maniacs." Tokiya muttered, agitated. Then he grinned. "But I don't mind. I swear you'll be mine and mine alone this night, Kirisawa Fuuko."

"I, as a member of the Asia Fashion and Art Organization, is pleased to see all of you here ready to support this charity auction for leukemia inflicted children. The pleasure is mine to inform you that the proceeds will go to foundations in Southeast, Middle and Northern Eurasian countries.

Cheerful claps made her pause for awhile until the excitement ceased.

"We hope for the best this night and I entice everybody to participate well for the betterment of our beneficiaries. Let's start!"

Ramp models filled the catwalk as brands started to show their signature apparel. Several of the members were Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, Gianni Versace, Ralph Lauren and Anne Klein. Tokiya watched all the glimmer and shine of the occasion, and was glad he was free tonight. Fortunately, Shizuka was a model for Donner le Ton, a widely known fashion brand.

Throughout the show, Mikagami Tokiya gazed at only one figure.

The one seated on the lively stage, wearing a blue chiffon organza gown.

After all the models have finished, mixed emotions filled the crowd, some of glee and some of regrets of not winning an auctioned piece. Fuuko knew what made them so disappointed. Actually, if you win an item, the wearer of that item is also yours for a day.

Fuuko giggled silently at her brilliant idea_. 'Men sure are crazy for these gorgeous women; they would give their highest bid for one. And it worked. We earned a lot.'_

As she stepped in front of the mic for the concluding speech, she felt something was terribly wrong; despite the success of the program.

'_What could that be?'_ she pondered. _'Oh well, my basic instincts again. Let it be, you worrywart.'_

"We want to express our utmost heartfelt gratitude to everyone who are here tonight; the program was a big success. The Asia Fashion and Art Organization aims to—"

She was struck speechless when she saw a familiar lean but muscular figure stand up from the crowd, his chin held high imitating hers beforehand, in a loud, proud voice that said;

"I will bid a hundred thousand yen for Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa."

A/N: Yay! Fifth chappie done! Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update again tomorrow or today!

Going real fast here, so I really need those cute little reviews ; )

_anatagasuki_


	6. Insensitive

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Please continue giving 'em…

Here it is!

**Chapter 6**

**Insensitive**

The ex-Fujin wielder looked at him like he's grown two heads or something.

"I'm bidding a hundred thousand yen for Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa." He repeated, even more confident this time.

Fuuko felt her head swell. How arrogant can this man be?

He can't do this. He has never done this before.

Before Tokiya could say anything more, she answered, trusting now her almost shaking voice. "Mr. Tokiya Mikagami, the auction is over."

Even though she was firm, Tokiya didn't even binge. He has planned this so discreetly that he can't give up now.

"Well, you are one of the main organizers of this, so I don't see any problem with that."

_Moronic bastard!_ She wanted to shout at his boastfulness, but she knew too well that the place is inappropriate for such speech.

"The auction is for the models and the products respectively, Mikagami-san."

His smirk widened. "But I don't want your models. I want you."

The people jeered the two.

The way he talks made her blush in both embarrassment and fury. How idiotic could he get?

"I'm sorry, Mikagami-san, but in my opinion, the bidding is over and---"

"Two hundred thousand yen." He raised his bid.

She opened her mouth as if to yell at him but she controlled herself. "As I've said, I'm—"

"Two hundred fifty thousand yen."

"But---"

"Three hundred."

At that moment, Fuuko's associate stepped closer and Fuuko covered the mic cautiously.

"C'mon Fuuko, it's _only_ one day!" she whispered.

"But Aya, I am **not** in for the auction!"

"_Who cares_? It's just one day. And your partner's _soooo_ handsome!"

Fuuko glared at Tokiya from afar, glad that the lights prevented the audience from noticing her deadly stare.

"Aya, am I some cheap woman that'll—"

"Fuuko, this is for the sake of the children. That's where the money's going, _remember_?" Aya sneered furthermore. "Don't you realize it? _Three hundred thousand yen_ would help them _very much_!"

"Aya—"

"Please just do it, Fuuko. For the kids."

Fuuko sighed and gulped. Aya sat down once again.

She was left facing the crowd.

Everyone looked like waiting for a king's announcement.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Mikagami." She politely said. "I'm refusing your offer."

"I'm giving the money to those children who need them. I know _every _cent would be for them." Tokiya rubbed at where she was weak. He knew her love for kids. "Don't you think this is going to help them?"

"But why me? Why not the others?"

"I want _you_ and not them." He nonchalantly replied, gaining cheers from the spectators once more.

"C'mon, Ms. Kirisawa, accept it now!"

"I think you two would look your best!"

Giggles of amusement filled the air as men whistled and teased them.

"The guy's desperate to have you; c'mon!"

Booms of leering engulfed the marquee.

"Fuuko-san!"

"Fuuko-san!"

Fuuko was too shocked to say anything. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to obey the viewers but she can't. She _can't_.

"Three hundred fifty!"

"Stop bidding now; no one's competing with you anymore!" she can't control her rage anymore.

"That means you already accept my offer?"

"That's not what I meant." She scuffled, getting cornered.

"Go, Fuuko-san!"

The imprudent crowd again.

She sighed, thought for awhile for what seemed to be eternity, and finally declared.

"We are accepting the three hundred fifty thousand yen, Mr. Mikagami." She replied with decorum and resolve.

The crowds came tapping his back and congratulating him as he stepped on stage to escort his partner.

She relished all those times she felt this before. Let's see…Oh, when they first hugged! Yeah, yah, she always jumps to him and hugs him but him hugging back is something grand, right?

They were walking by the deserted road to her house when the subject fell on his sister's death. Somehow, she ended up embracing him, and somehow he ended up hugging her back.

But no, this isn't the time for tweeters. After all, everything is to be done professionally. And besides, she promised to make him see what he lost, right?

She grimaced. "What the hell is that _show_ for, Mikagami Tokiya? Have you lost your common sense?"

Through amused eyes, he looked at her. "I think I _did_."

"Why did you donate **three hundred fifty thousand yen** for a day with _me_?" she said with gritted teeth.

"Well, you might as well answer that yourself."

She wanted to smack him on the head; hard. But she can't.

She breathed harshly. "Have you forgotten about your _girlfriend_?"

"She's not here for vacation; she has plenty of things to do."

"But still."

"But still what, Kirisawa?"

She shook her head and said, "She must get jealous."

"Do you care?" he asked.

"I don't want to be branded as a boy-snagger." She grimaced. "Unlike someone I know who ought to have it."

"Well, we're here because I paid." He said coolly. "So rules stick. You have to be at least polite."

"Polite? To whom?"

"To me."

"I don't see you deserve it."

"Well, as a buyer, I deserve it."

Fuuko wanted to rant. But she thought that if she'll do that, all the more he will make fun of her. So, she needs to be as cool as he is.

For me, this is a dream come true.

But was it worth it?

Sometimes, we aim and hope for too much we can't achieve.

As I bowed down with Mikagami Tokiya holding my waist in one hand and another on my palm, I shudder as a physical impulse.

Why does it have to be this way; that he is near and yet so far?

Why does she have to long and crave?

The dim lights further elaborate the handsome figure in front of me wearing a cream ivory suit and his tall stature made me shiver and want to fall in his arms into his manly, broad chest.

That would be an illusion.

But here he is, flesh and blood, swaying softly with me.

And I feel I'm all alone.

Because I know his mind is wandering somewhere else. That his heart is not mine and will never be, and the realizations hit me hard.

And I would have to admit no matter how hurting it is.

I raised my expectations so high that the fall had a very harsh impact.

I flinch as I felt Mi-chan's grasp tighten in my hand and waist.

"Mikagami?"

"You're one of them, aren't you?" he asks, his voice devoid of any feeling.

"Nani?" I said softly.

"You're one of them too."

I slowly grasp the logic.

He actually thinks I'm into him? How conceited.

But how painfully true.

"N-No, I'm not."

If thunders hit liars, I'd be dead.

"Liar."

I blush profusely in embarrassment.

"How do you say so?"

Go, Fuuko! Courage, baby!

"Because I see it."

"Eyes can be deceiving." I counter.

He squeezed my hand.

"Do you want me to dance?"

I shivered. "We're doing that now." I said in a low voice.

"I'll leave."

"No."

"See? You like this."

I blushed at his words.

"Why won't you like me?"

"Because you're cold. You're heartless."

He looked directly at her. No expression at all.

"And you're insensitive."

His eyes turned into slits.

"Insensitive, huh?"

"Yeah, insensitive." I repeated, though not that firmly.

"Let me show you how insensitive I am."

I was indeed almost choked when he leaned down and kissed me.

My eyes opened wide. What was he thinking? Kissing me in public display?

He swept his tongue on my lips and I felt warmer. He dragged me closer and gathered me in a shut tight embrace.

He was strong, masculine and full of ardor.

After a few seconds, I knew better.

I won't be able to fight the feeling.

This is my dream.

When can I feed my carnal hunger and longing desire for him? I'd always feel his touch, his skin, his lips even though he's far away.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

He smells and tastes so good, like fresh dew and mint. I succumb completely in his arms and later reciprocate the kiss.

He is breathtaking.

A thin trail of saliva connected us after we parted, both panting.

"Why…did you…"

My voice came out as a grunt. I felt hot liquid on my cheeks.

I am crying.

Why?

I don't know.

"Why are you crying?"

My vision turned into a blur as I turned my back on him.

I can't let him see me crying.

I rush away but I should've known better. He is horned by Urabutousatsoujin, after all. He could easily catch me five yards away from the hotel.

"What the devil has gotten into you?"

I panted. Hard.

"You told me I am insensitive and I showed you I am not."

I look up at him.

"What do you expect me to do, hop like I won a million?" I asked sarcastingly. "It was you who fucked me up by ruining my evening with a kiss I didn't expect and there am I, trying to pick myself up and forget about you and you just kept on barging in reminding me that; "hello, I am here!" and I can't get it over. Perfect! If I were you I'd-"

I was stumped shock as I felt another kiss on my lips. Devouring me and driving me senseless. Another. Another.

"What the-"

"Who's insensitive?"

I looked up at him.

I blushed profusely and cried some more.

"You just admitted that you do love me."

I turned my back to leave.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I have no voice.

"You're mad!"

'_What the hell…'_

Tokiya's eyes almost slipped out of his sockets seeing _that_ sight in front of him.

"So, aren't we ready, Mi-chan?"

Fuuko leered at the sight of Tokiya's face. She never saw him more exasperated than ever.

Well, she can't understand why. She was just wearing white lingerie that reached her thigh and has a very low neckline. The almost translucent cloth showed her black under wears.

"Fuuko?"

"Oh, I'm _sooorry_. I forgot to mention that the movies gonna be viewed I my pad. I mean, home is the best place ever, right?"

Tokiya hanged his jaw as if it lost its screw on his face.

Fuuko propped beside him in the coach and pressed herself closer, making Mikagami blush fiercely.

"SO, everything's set up; let's watch!"

She stood up and turned the lights off. Mi-chan felt his heart thump wildly against his chest. What was she thinking?

"Fuuko, why did you…?"

"Oh, the lights?" she inquired innocently. "Well, a movies better watchin' in complete darkness."

"Oh."

He absolutely doesn't have a clue why the Gods punished him like that.

Why the hell does Fuuko Kirisawa need to attack his…okay, he's a man after all, his…

No, he can't say it.

'_Hormones.'_

Stupid, stupid conscience. It keeps on bugging him.

'_That's the truth.'_

Another shot. How great.

Well, that…piece of clothing is getting into him.


	7. The Deal

A/N: Sorry if I updated slow, guys, my sprain is bugging me and schoolwork is piling up again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! When I started Till I Met You, I never expected to reach twenty seven reviews! Thank you very much!

And another crime: I made Everything You Do instead of updating…sorry. But please still review there…coz' it just popped up and won't make me sleep. It also motivated me and gave me some ideas for this…

Sorry if it's a bit dragging, but I had to build up the story. So, here it is!

**Chapter Seven**

**The Deal**

"Isn't last night hilarious?"

Fuuko grimaced as she sauntered to him, her eyebrows furrowed while her hand is holding an envelope.

If this is an ordinary circumstance, he would've been bashing her head right now. But it isn't.

It was all his darn fault.

"Mikagami Tokiya, you pokerfaced jerk!" she raised her hand to slap him but he quickly ducked.

"Oops, cool down, Kirisawa." His smirk widened. "I was just having fun."

"Having fun?!" she shot her head in anger. "Having fun?!"

She grabbed him by the collar, but his beam still won't fade. "You won't do that, Kirisawa Fuuko. That will worsen your standing, babe."

"Stop calling me babe!" she ordered, fuming. "You…!"

"Oh, not that!" he ducked again, his impulse telling him that a plate, a glass one, is coming. He laughed; an evil one. "Kirisawa Fuuko, you need to cooperate with me!"

"Whaaat??!" she scratched her head in frustration. "What is it?"

"Very simple, my dearest." He grinned. "Do as I say."

"What is it, Mikagami Tokiya? WHHHAAAAT?!!"

He smiled triumphantly. He recalled the events last night. The things that made Fuuko beg him; yes beg him, to keep those secret.

He's such a genius freak. He had planned it. He handcuffed her after the movie and no matter how much she kicked and screamed; he just scorned her. Then, he took pictures of her in that wardrobe.

She had first planned to drug her in chloroform, but her outfit aided him for an easier, faster job.

She can't possibly send him to jail, because unfortunately for her, no one was there to witness the event and further hearing would just ruin her name more.

Now, to save her rep, she had to comply.

"Just a piece of cake." He snapped. "You have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Kirisawa Fuuko's eyeballs dropped.

"Goddamn, what's this for?"

Tokiya snickered as she gloated over a black slit dress.

"I'm surprised that you still find this as difficult as you do before. Monkeys never truly learn."

Needless to say, Mikagami's head was again bashed.

"It's always wrong to tell the truth with you." She said while taking care of the growing lump on his silvery head.

'What's happening to my plan?' Fuuko wondered ragingly. 'He won't succeed this time now. I WILL make him…'

A determined smirk crossed her face. He might have won last time, but **now** will be _her_ time…

"I'm surprised you did that plug on me."

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well, that spunky dress reminded me of catwoman, so…"

"So you threshed me with your nails?!" he snorted. "I can't believe you!"

"You should now." She hopped about.

"Cut it out; if she sees us, we'll be in great—"

"Trouble." She continued. "Don't you realize she'll set you FREEEE after she sees us together? You being with a wunnerful, wunnerful woman and—"

"A brash one, until now." He sighed. "I thought you have changed."

"Look who did." She spat out. "Still a fridge boy now."

"At least not a stupid, little bratty ape." He countered.

"And a very attractive one."

"Liars go straight to hell."

"Even hell would find me pretty!"

"Seething hot."

"With ardor?"

"With scorching, boiling frenzy."

"Oh yeah?" with another punch, Tokiya went scrawling down the pavement.

"The public is watching, you wild hippopotamus!"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU ICE MAN!"

"You should at least care about manners, chimpanzee."

"The hell with you, Mikagami Tokiya. You better go to Titanic and sink the ship you're your kind, Spielberg!"

"That's an iceberg, you fool!"

"Ice berg, Spielberg, they are all the same!" she blurted angrily.

Tokiya shook his head, straightening his suit. "Pay me a hundred yen, idiot."

"You took me out, that's your job!"

**Fuuko POV**

I could fully remember the time when we were like this.

That was after the Christmas party. Tokiya wasn't his usual self. He was even bitterer than before.

Because.

Because he again saw Recca and Yanagi dating.

I wonder how many times he has to see that particular scene before he gets used to it.

There I was, staring at this man sitting under that tree full of cherry blossoms. As the night is falling, students began to evacuate the school. Leaving us, Tokiya and I, in the school's lovely garden, laid with the most alluring flowers and the fresh green lawn that was so soft it could be mistaken as a velvet carpet.

He thought no one would see him. Because he was out of the sight of everyone. Yep, no guards, teachers already in their dorms…only the student council were left. And the others are already dismissed. He thought he was already dispersed. Alone at last.

But I was there, watching him at a distance. Peering into those emotional eyes that I never seen before in that condition.

He suddenly heard me as I, out of the blue breathed a little louder. _Stupid, stupid Kirisawa!_ I thought. _He saw me!_

He stood up and looked away from me. And what was this that I see? He's flushed!

He tried to conceal his feelings and wipe his tears casually. He tried to make it look like nothing happened.

When I looked at his face again, I was disenchanted. No, that sweet, helpless expression was gone. Replaced now by a hard and emotionless façade. The façade I always saw. The façade everyone sees.

And I'm there to help.

"What are you doing here, oh, lost? The zoo's on the next corner." he asked, with a sarcastic voice, the one he always used on me. But this time, with a little embarrassment on his tone.

"I just walked by, thinking it would be nice to stare at some lovely flowers and catch some fresh air." I replied as gently as I can. "And how about you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Nothing. Maybe just to make a decent talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon, Mi-chan, I'm sorry." I said, bewildered.

"Darn, sorry for what, Kirisawa?" he asked, irritated.

_Why?_ I asked myself. _He always told me to be sorry for my face, and now I __**did **__say sorry, he's angry._

"T-That I…" I hesitated. "That I saw you cry."

He was stunned. "So what?"

He said it as if there's nothing to be ashamed of but I knew better. His voice trembles uncomfortably.

"Why were you crying?" I asked as I sat there beside where he stood.

"You don't need to know." He said, putting away his gaze.

I looked at him. He probably saw the sincerity and concern in my eyes that he can't stare away. He then told me, "Go away. I found this place first. I wanna be alone."

_Is this place __**yours**_ I wanna ask, but I didn't utter those harsh wordsI might just not be able to proceed with my plan.

He didn't leave, probably sticking to his claim that he came first. But he didn't force me to leave either, and neither of us left that place.

Silence. Deafening silence.

Too many questions, none answered.

"Why are you still here?" he asked again.

"I'm listening to you."

"What are you listening to? I'm not talking. And I won't talk to a stupid bum. It's a waste of time and energy, talking to a brainless fuck, primate."

"I'm still here."

He didn't say a thing after that.

"So," he sighed. "Are you one of those paparazzi who wanted to intrigue my life? What, she-monkey?"

_He's tellin' me._ I thought. He tells me his feelings for the first time.

"You bastard! I care for you."

He snorted. "I didn't know apes have feelings."

"Mi-chan!" In no time, I kicked his face. He's so stubborn. I just can't help it. "You unfeeling piece of ice!"

I'm shocked he didn't argue with me. Not five seconds pass between us without any childish comment before.

Silence again.

"Do you still like Yanagi-chan?"

He shot me a "you-don't-care" look.

I wanted to run at that moment. Dissolve. Anything. Just not be in this situation.

The situation I finally understand what Mi-chan, who he is, to me.

"You have to move one, Mi-chan. The fact that Yanagi-chan is a complete replica of your sister mustn't make you fret whenever you see her around with Recca."

"You don't know one hell bit about me."

"I do!" I stubbornly contradict. "For God's sake, you are one of us!"

"I am not one of you, you worthless, moronic set of monkeys!"

I grabbed his collar. "I don't know what's wrong with you! In one turn, you are kind, in another, you are as cold blooded as a heartless assassin."

"Who told you I ever wanted to be with you?!"

A single tear fell. Shit. Kirisawa Fuuko would never, ever do this. The normal me wouldn't.

"I thought you somehow cared! But you didn't! You still are the emotionless stone e knew before Urabutousatsoujin!"

Before I had a chance to stand up and run, he grabbed me by my collar myself and pulled me to his body.

Then he kissed me.

So hard.

Then he pushed my whole body, his hands traveling to my back and cheek.

I was breathless when he let go of me.

I was in daze. I saw his reaction was the same of mine.

After that, laughter ensued.

I never knew he could laugh like that. Tears escaped his eyes and his stomach crouched in merriment.

Maybe I was even worse than him.

"That should answer your question a while ago." He gasped, straddling me.

"Oh, yea." I agreed. "So, what is gonna happen now?"

He stared at me long. "Uhm…maybe…another round?"

With that another breathtaking kiss proceeded.

Wow. And now we are again in this scene, in a park, full of cherry blossoms, within the gifts of nature, having a picnic.

"The place is good, Mi-chan."

"Don't get me wrong, Kirisawa." He immediately reminded me "I brought you here to give you tips and pointers for later."

"Okay, mister ice." I gave up. Then, I went about the mini paradise. Wonderful indeed. A small lake with different kinds of wild flowers was situated in front of a small, open cottage in the center of a small forest. I felt like Snow White in the clearing.

I stopped by the lake to stoop down and smell the flowers. Nice. I picked a fallen flower and placed it directly on my nostrils. Invigorating.

How good the place is.

"Aren't we trespassing, Mi-chan?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "Do you think I'd be foolish enough like you to enter like that? I own this place."

"This?" I pointed around. "What for?"

"What for?" he asked me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are now living in New York." I counter. I tried to project as if I doesn't bother me, but it does. After all, I now am starting to…

_No!_ My mind shouts. _Not again!_

It hurts me for him to leave.

Not now that I have something else to protect.

Yes, there is someone I must guard, someone I can't let be hurt.

He shrugged, looking at me worriedly. "I still want to have a property here. I'm certain that someday, I would return here too. I know that after I get old and tired, I'll surely come back permanently."

"Ah." I simply nodded nervously. I felt my heart beating wildly against my chest. _No, stop it. Shut up. _

To ease my anxieties, I finally disrobed myself and exposed a lilac bathing suit. I had brought this because Mi-chan told me there'll be somewhere to swim in.

I think I saw his mouth ajar for a moment. My mood lightened. I went splash in the cool water. I shivered for a moment, then I swam like a free dolphin.

I beckon to the watching amused Mi-chan, smiling.

"Ow, c'mon! Join me here! Afraid?!"

He smirked as he stepped closer. Then he removed his clothing too.

"You think you're the only one prepared?" he asked, jumping in the water before I even had a chance to glance at his lean but muscular calves and torso, with his broad chest.

If he just knew how gorgeous and beautiful his body and now drenched silver hair was.

I was more than shocked when he squished a wave of rushing liquid at me. I almost choked.

"Mi-chan!!! You moron!"

I got my revenge. He returned it. I did it again. I returned it again.

My peals of laughter filled the air as we both stopped, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

I suddenly was pulled to a halt as I felt a warm finger brush my cheek. I felt electric bolts on my spine.

Mi-chan's finger, waving my hair off my wet face.

"M-Mi-chan…" I stumble, my chest thumping as it did a while ago.

"Don't worry too much, Fuuko." He told me in such a affectionate voice that I gulped. "There's nothing wrong. I won't do something that you won't like for the second time."

I nodded mutely; sweat dripping on my whole body.

You stop it, NOW.

With a pat from my conscience, I shot back up, clearing the water and reaching for the food basket.

"Come here, Mi-chan! I sure am hungry now, I could eat you alive."

With a slight almost unnoticeable smile, he approached me to the lakeside as I scrounged the poor bin.

"Where will we eat now?" he asked me.

"You decide. I almost ate all of your food." I giggled.

"Yeah. You ate a ton. And you wonder why you get fat."

I jerked him on the arm. "Hey, I was hungry!"

He chuckled softly. Gods, he sure knows how to laugh a little now, what could that mean?

"Would burger be fine?"

I nodded vigorously. "I love chicken burgers!"

A/N: So, How was it? Read and review! Suggestions and comments very much appreciated!

Preview of next chappie: Fuuko will meet the Mi-chan's father! How will he react? Not your usual expectations! And what will happen in a confrontation with Shizuka? Find out next!


	8. The Reason

**A/N: Thank you thank you for all the reviews! I reached thirty now! I tried my best to follow your comments and suggestions and here it is! Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Reason**

"Goodnight, Mi-chan."

He answered with a nod. "Goodnight."

He turned his back to leave her, to the waiting car.

But before he could even open the door, he felt a warm body press to his cold one, bracing him from his back, firmer and firmer.

And warm breath caressing his lower nape.

"What, Kirisawa…?"

"I had a great day, Mi-chan. Thanks."

A gentle, small smile crossed Mikagami's face.

"Me too."

She sighed on his back.

"Take care on your way home, Mi-chan."

"I will."

It was Fuuko's turn to go and walk home. Tokiya watched with disappointed eyes.

"Fuuko."

She turned.

"Need anything?"

He paused, wondering if he's doing what is right.

"Could I go inside?"

Fuuko's eyes were then filled with unspeakable terror and panic. He knew she would react like this.

"I would do nothing."

But he knew not that what he's thinking of is not the problem.

Feeling pity for her, he gave up on his intention.

"Okay. I'll go."

Fuuko looked away as Mikagami stepped on the car and sped away.

With a retreating hunch, she opened the lights and entered the unusually quiet house.

'_Oh yeah. Fuukiya is now asleep.'_

'_Stupid, stupid me!'_ Fuuko shouted at herself in her mind as she slumped dead tired on the mattress, and the poor futon shook violently.

No, she's not gonna tell him.

She looked at the peaceful, sleeping five year old girl beside her in the queen sized bed and sighed.

She is different now.

She is not the brash, carefree teenager.

She must be more cautious.

Tokiya almost broke in this night. What if he succeeded? How about Fuukiya?

No, she won't let him meddle with her life again.

A while ago, she almost paved the way to her heart, but now she is awake.

The only reason I complied to this pretending thing is because I didn't want to be scandalized, and Fuukiya to be confused.

Yes, Fuukiya is her daughter. Before Tokiya left, she had given herself completely to him, clinging to his promise that he'll return; he'll be back.

She thought of keeping it for a while to surprise him then, but before she could even tell him, she already read the news.

Her whole world collapsed. She had loved him. She needs him.

But he doesn't want her anymore.

So, as everyone knows Fuuko Kirisawa, she will survive. No one knows she already has a child, even Yanagi. Only her parents.

Fuukiya was the most beautiful creature that ever stepped on her life. When she was in agony and denial, she gave her hope. No, she can't give up, if only for her. She would do everything.

She was so charming. She had cobalt-blue eyes she gained from her, only with a tinge of mauve. She had her fair, smooth complexion. She was gifted with a pert nose and slender lips in a slight pinkish hue.

But she must admit, some of her admirable traits came from her father. Her silver tresses reminded her of **him**. Her strong wit reminded her of **his **sneaky remarks. Her ample height reminded her of **his** gracious stance.

She was a bittersweet comfort.

For all the treasures the world could offer, she wouldn't give her precious daughter.

And she will never let her feel the pain she is bearing now.

Tokiya will never hurt her.

Never.

Tokiya glanced at the woman next to him. She is strangely silent. He furrowed his eyes in suspicion when she entered the car almost haphazardly, not her customary cheerful self.

But he, being the iceberg he is, refused the urge to ask her. No, he is the cold and uncaring Mikagami Tokiya. He never cares for anyone.

_But she is not just anyone. She's my…_

_No!_ His mind immediately reprimanded. _Stop it! _

He glanced quickly to her direction, finding her in a deep trance looking outside.

"What's with you?" he winced, realizing he had given up to the persistent voice in his chest.

"Huh?" she jerked. "What were you saying?"

He shook his head. "I'm asking you if anything's wrong."

She choked.

"I mean, you can't face my father like that and make him believe you are in love with me!" he said with a much colder voice.

"I know what I'm going to do, you moron!" she snapped back, angrily so. "You don't need to smack things on my face!"

He snorted, and then averted his eyes on the road at once.

Silence.

"Could you…"

He shot his head back in attention.

"What?"

"Could you…"

"What, Kirisawa?!"

"Could you please…"she paused. "Not show your face to me ever again after this?"

He froze.

'_Could you please…not show your face to me ever again after this…?'_

Is she saying she would never want to meet him again after this?

His heart flinched for a moment.

_Even for old times' sake?_

But his face suddenly hardened.

_Fine. If that's what she wants, then let it be. This is a deal only, anyways. I don't care about her existence._

"Of course." He agreed. "After the deal, I wouldn't want to see a face of a certain idiotic monkey again."

Instead of bickering back, as what he expected, she remained quiet and gazed outside.

_Mi-chan._

"Kirisawa Fuuko. If I'm not mistaken?"

Pause. They looked at each other, arms entangled.

The older man again.

"Ah, the woman with my son in the auction." he said, his sarcasm evident. He looked meaningfully at Tokiya, who returned the fiery stare.

"She's my fiancée, father.

The older Mikagami looked at Fuuko with confusion and distraction in his cerulean eyes.

The lady sipped a bit of her mango juice. This is where he had taken them. A classic restaurant after the sudden declaration of her "relationship" with his son.

"With all my due respect to you, Ms. Kirisawa, but you must know the truth."

As politely as she can, Fuuko replied; "I may be no one compared to Toudou Shizuka, sir. But I do believe this is Mi- Tokiya's choice." She corrected herself.

"You also do know they are already engaged, in public knowledge." Takashi emphasized. "And that you're ruining a perfectly harmonious relationship."

"Harmonious?" Fuuko repeated sardonically. "Pardon me if I'm wrong, Mikagami-san, but a completely harmonious relationship will not ever be the result of a measly agreement sealed by their parents."

The elder's jaw tightened. "There are plenty of bigger catches out there, so please don't hang on taken ones."

"I'm with the man I love."

"Are you sure you'll make him happy?" he remarked. "He's a very independent, strong man, a very stable and successful one."

"And Ms. Toudou is one too." She added. "But I could be one too."

"Could, Ms. Kirisawa." He mimicked. "Tokiya needs someone who will be equal or even greater than him, someone who suits him."

"He needs Shizuka-san, but he loves me."

"Do you suit him?" he asked. "Does a single, non-married mother who is only at the start of the business market suit my son?"

Her fists formed. "Who told you?"

He chuckled. "Fuuko-san, Fuuko-san." He waved his hands in midair. "I do have my connections."

She was maddened all the more.

'_What if Tokiya finds out…?'_

"Never meddle with my child."

"Of course I won't." he clinched a deal. "But get off him."

"I won't." she stubbornly contradicted.

"Then what would I do to my little information…?"

Just then, Fuuko struck up of a great idea.

"If you really do Shizuka Toudou-san is for your son, prove me. Why don't we have a contest, just to see who's for your son?"

"That trick won't do, Ms. Fuuko." He sneered.

"Uh, oh. Wrong hit, Takashi-san." She leered back. "Don't you know who the father of my daughter is?"

The man paled. "What?"

"The one and only Mikagami Tokiya is her father." She declared. "What if the press finds out? What will they say?"

"That's a clincher." He immediately saved. "That's never true."

"How sure are you, then?" she questioned him. "Before he left for New York, he was with me. The child is his. I could prove that anywhere. A big scandal, isn't it? Tsk, tsk…"

"Kirisawa-san." He stopped her. "What do you want?"

A smirk crossed her lips.

"How the hell did you convince him?"

She paled.

"You don't need to know. The thing is, I managed to convince him."

"That's great. I am free now and-"

"Not yet, Mikagami."

He stopped. "What?"

She sighed. "I had to propose a series of challenges idea to persuade him, and we should win in order for you to be free."

"Oh my…" he sighed. "As long as intellect is about, we have trouble with you."

A smack ended up in Tokiya's skull. Well, he thought it was already immune to her punches, but unfortunately it is still not.

A/N: Yay! Finished! Yeah, I showed hints on previous chappie that Fuuko does have a daughter, the lines:

_Not now that I have something else to protect._

_Yes, there is someone I must guard, someone I can't let be hurt._

Fuukiya. I know the name stinks. Well, I have to show that she is Tokiya and Fuuko's child, so…I'm sorry.

And a challenge! What is it? Let's all try find out on the next chappie…

Read and Review!


	9. Wake Me Up Inside

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for the late update, guys. I got a writer's block, darn. So here's the story!

**Chapter Nine**

**Wake Me Up Inside**

_This is ridiculous._

Mikagami Tokiya literally (well, as he thinks) vomited as he caught sight of the beaming Fuuko at him, dressed in a white crocheted twill dress, gathering the attention of those suspiciously maniac men at the resto.

Another snort. He should've been home right now. Reading. Practicing his Ensui. Sleeping. Whatever. But **definitely** not having to drag a she-monkey in a classic restaurant in one of the most prestigious malls in the city.

And besides, the growing population of the gawking men at his 'companion' had already filled his plate of patience, and if the chimp adds more, he might…

Sigh.

"Mi-chan! That looks awfully delicious!!"

He covered his ears for ample protection from her…uhm…very unladylike screech.

"You look exactly like a four year old kid who first caught sight of a doll."

"Shut up." She retorted, pouting.

"You better act accordingly first, then." He advised her, moaning harshly.

"Hmph." Was all she replied as she pounced on her meal like a hungry bull.

'_An ape, better…'_

"W-We…need much energy…for later…what do we know? Maybe…the…activity that…will be given…is strenuous…"

But in Mikagami Tokiya's hearing, it sounded like: "We-ed mustache…Pooh the bear…Watatata?...Maybe…d…velocity tat…wibifiven…shrenous…"

"Is that alien language or simply your idiotic brain?"

"Am yo!" (Damn you!)

"Only your co-monkeys would comprehend with that stupid speech."

"Ashin Aynata…ayshirk…" (At least I'm not an iceberg.)

"Man, you should talk to Godzilla…"

"IT MAKES MORE SENSE THAN TALKIN' TO YOU!!!" Fuuko bursted, having swallowed her food. "YOU FRIDGE!!!"

Tokiya sworn he would have cracked the woman if only people weren't staring at them b now.

The dim-witted, dense challenge. After three days, Takashi called his son to go to the said shopping center to meet him, Fuuko with the younger Mikagami.

'_What the hell could that challenge be?'_ he warily thought, not knowing how much he is to give.

He mouthed a piece of grilled chicken as the woman carelessly vandalized the paper laid on the table. He was relieved upon knowing that the paper was included in the service and everything's okay. The said monkey grabbed a slice of pizza and bit it thoroughly.

"Stop that scandal, you moron."

"If you don't like it, at least don't spoil my fun!"

"You thick headed, wishy-washy bitch."

"Feh!"

"Shessh."

He continued eating gracefully as Kirisawa smacked the spaghetti in her mouth, licking the sauce that dribbled out of her mouth. "Excellente!" she shouted with gusto.

He almost nauseated.

The waiter came again, the said employees look eating Fuuko alive. The cold, bloody look Tokiya gave was enough for the bastard to stop staring.

"CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE!!!!"

Another very, very annoying screech.

Tokiya gave Fuuko his very prominent death glare.

The latter ignored.

She carelessly put her fork on the cake and took a bite, Tokiya flushing.

He didn't know why, but the way Fuuko's lips dripped with caramel glaze, the amount of chocolate on her teeth, her perfectly pinkish tongue sticking out to lick the cream and her

-ehem- seductive groans of pleasure aroused him to the bone.

"Mi-chan! You pervert!"

He immediately shot his head up. As entranced as he is, his reflexes are still intact. "Who pervert?"

"Of course you, you ice block!" she snapped, pointing her fork on him. "Don't you deny you're looking at my mouth while I'm eating like I'm Aphrodite walking nude!"

"Who the hell would be seduced of such an impious monkey like yourself?" he sneered. "I'd praise that guy."

Another smack.

"You foolish moronic iceman!"

He rolled his eyes. "We better talk on better things."

"Like what?"

"Like the challenge." He said. "As if your little brain, not to mention, useless, has been rendering you of memory gap, we are officially here for that challenge, not for your pleasure."

Another bash.

"THAT HURTS ALREADY, YOU CHIMP!!"

He can't help it. Fuuko is the only one capable of making him feel this way. No one manages to make him snap childishly.

"Back to the challenge." He paused, nursing his now very swollen head, courtesy of the fiery wind goddess.

"So, did your father tell anything about it?"

"Absolutely negative." He sighed. "Never got a clue."

"Oh, joy." She answered sardonically.

"That means I can't devise a strategy for your poor head."

"If you want another punch, go on."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Could I interfere?"

The two looked up to find Takashi Mikagami staring annoyingly down at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His fiery cerulean eyes sparkled in excruciating pain as they stared at her, wincing as she reached for him, her hands bloody and her body trembling.

But he couldn't care less because he was shivering more than her…not in pain, but in fear and reluctance.

His orbs wandered profusely at the cold, dark room, in the blinding darkness, not only a physical labyrinth, but a disregard. In morals…against every common sense.

His long silver hair whipped in the air.

And as his gaze turned back to the lifeless cadaver of his neechan…to the glint of anguish in Fuuko's glance…

And another body slumped motionless on the arctic floor.

_Dead._

He had slain Megumi.

And those words, those cold words imprinted perfectly in my distant memory.

The impertinent voices.

"_Once a killer, always a killer."_

"_You're always mine…"_

"_Never in your entire life…would you escape from my shadow…"_

"_You'll always be a killer."_

"_Do you think that the blood in your hands will be diminished? Ever?"_

"_You're so wrong."_

His own voice.

"_**No!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_Yes, you will be imprisoned forever in your cold revenge…."_

"_**No!"**_

"_**No…"**_

The last statement was full of desperation and agony.

"_**No…"**_

Bitter, menacing laughter filled the evil-ridden room.

Banging on the head of the baffled man eternally.

"_There's no space for love in your heart. The heart of a worthless refugee. Work for me and make it easier. You'll feel the gratifying satisfaction of their screams of tragedy and loss…you'll fulfill your own loss. We'll work hand in hand. A murderer for a murderer. Alright?"_

And his biggest mistake was to accept his hand.

And regret it through his entire lifetime.

_Once a killer, always a killer. Bloodshed for bloodshed. A heart for a heart._

Gory, tearstained hands filled with uncontrollable desire to avenge the catastrophic and untimely death of its sister…forever seeking for acceptance and strength from average people.

By hearing their ear-splattering terrified and burdened calls of frantic terror and by them sharing the pain perpetually etched in the heart of a seven year old boy. Everlastingly carved in his traumatized soul.

And it repeats. Now.

The hollow shrieks of his own mind crushing his sanity as it echoes back from the four cold walls of each dimension.

_**No…**_

_**No!**_

It eats him all up…like fire smothering his entire being.

It's so enticing yet dangerous.

How could this cold feeling melt easily in the clutches of the darkness caressing his faithful loyalty of his sibling…not regretting that he killed her murderer.

Her empty, pensive murderer.

Right in front of his two eyes.

The eyes of a child that was marred by the crime…the heinous and horrifying murder!

But now, cruelty is in him as he gazed at the bloodied corpse of the woman he loved.

The woman he killed.

Kirisawa Fuuko.

And now here he is, after ten years of horning his skill and practicing hiding his "weaknesses" and completely ignoring them, or at least make believe that he did.

Well, his whole life is nothing but deceit, right?

Here, in the arena of death, where he wanted to be my whole life. In front of the adversary he longed to…

Kill.

To wipe from the face of Earth.

To place him in a nightmare he'll never escape, just like the torture he gave him.

With the deafening cheers of the bloodthirsty audience.

The crowd that wanted nothing but atrocities before their face.

But now, why is he not satisfied?

Had he wanted to see the blood of his own lover?

"**NO!"**

Loud panting filled Tokiya's room as his head shot back up, sweat on his whole body, recovering from the horrifying dream that haunted him.

As he closed his eyes, he saw Fuuko's eyes pleading at him.

"**NO!"**

He quickly gulped the remaining contents of the water he had left in his bedside table.

Realizations abruptly bumped on his head.

_No one will hurt Kirisawa Fuuko. If I had to stay away from her to keep her safe, I will._

A/N: How was that? Morbid and confusing, I know. Well, here's the explanation:

The later part was a dream, wherein Tokiya was there where Mifuyu was killed, and Megumi (is he the one who killed Mifuyu? Not sure) was also slain (the setting is the UBS arena). And Tokiya was the one who killed him. But a sudden rage snapped in him and he killed Fuuko too. Yah, it stinks. Why would he kill Fuuko? What will be his reason? Why does loving and hating Fuuko constantly bother him from swing to swing? What really is THAT challenge? Cliffhanger, everybody!

Read and review, please!


	10. This Isn't What is Planned

A/N: I never expected to reach thirty eight reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry if I don't have enough time to give messages to you through my chapters, but I do try to when I have time through PM. So, here it is!

**Chapter Ten**

**This Isn't What Is Planned**

**STUPID, STUPID SUIT!**

The familiar chant filled Tokiya's mind as he twirled in front of the mirror, wearing a bright pink bunny suit. He wanted to step out of the room the moment he saw the outrageous clothing but whenever he will think about the deal, he gathers courage to continue.

But hell! He was about to pounce on the road selling condoms in that outfit!

He never _should've _asked Fuuko's help. He _should've_ pleaded his father. He _should've._

But he didn't.

That's the biggest mistake he did.

Arggh. Damn.

'Mikagami-kuuun!!!!"

"He's soooo kawaii!"

"Ahhh…so handsome!"

He couldn't help but thinking about running and saving his rep.

"You absolutely gained all potential customers, you snow man!" she teased him, hardly controlling an outburst of giggles.

"Feh." Was all he could say.

"That's a great progress."

"Shut the hell up."

"Wow! I don't wonder why your father chose this particular challenge. You totally fit it!" she scorned him with that silly smile on her face. "Who would've thought that the most sought after guy in school promotes condom use?"

"He's a fucking maniac!"

Before Fuuko could give a witty answer, women came around him.

"Two dozens here!"

"Half a dozen!"

"Three pieces!"

Annoying whispers reached his ears.

"For a condom seller, he's a verry hooot one!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, if I'm gonna use the thing with him; I'll buy all of that!"

Soon, the boxes were reduced to nothing but air.

But the torture doesn't end there.

"Let's take a picture!"

"Oh, here, boy!"

"CUTE!!!!!"

"Wish that you'd still be alive after this, you grapehead!"

"EX-cuse me, I'm the one helpin' ya'!"

"Is this what you call help?"

"That's the easiest of all the challenges your damn of a father proposed!"

"Oh, what a consolation!"

"I don't care." She snubbed him.

"You bitch." He angrily sniffed.

The said "grapehead" shook her hair and left.

As she turned around the corner the bishojo sighed. Tokiya never changed. He still is a gruff egoistic bastard.

Shock and horror filled her face as she saw a familiar built of a small girl.

"_Fuukiya…"_

-------------------------------------------

Damn hell. He never knew selling could be this arduous.

_Now, where is Kirisawa?_

His eyes immediately looked for her.

_No, I shouldn't do this._ He thought. _I already vowed to myself. I will never develop another attachment with Fuuko aside from this…deal._

_She's not just anybody._

Oh, his chest. It stinks giving advice. It just makes his "task" of forgetting her harder.

At the thought, he stopped searching for her and made his way to his condo to change.

But before he could enter the room, his eyes furrowed and a strange force gripped his heart.

Fuuko. With a small girl he just saw now.

His feet made their way to the two girls.

Fuuko's eyes shifted to the approaching man. Panic and grief filled her vision as she felt the tension rise, confusing her poor daughter.

'_It can't be. Tokiya!'_

Questioning eyes met hers.

'_Tell him, Fuuko. He would soon find out!'_

'_Didn't you still learn your lesson? You have given everything to Mikagami Tokiya yet he denied you!'_

'_Do you want Fuukiya to know it from others? Better you do it yourself.'_

'_The child is innocent. She's going to be confused and hurt.'_

'_He has the right to enjoy a father figure.'_

'_She had survived through the years without his bastard of a toosan!'_

'_She will just hurt more if you deprive her of the truth!'_

'_You can't let Tokiya take her!'_

All the thoughts swerved in her head like blood and water, demanding to be dominant.

The worried look Tokiya gave her made her realize she doesn't look exactly well.

'_Was I so transparent?'_

The innocent eyes of Fuukiya traveled from the man to her mother, respectively.

'_What am I to do, God?'_

Even Tokiya was starting to get suspicions…

"A GIANT BUNNY!!"

Amusement engulfed Fuukiya's eyes as she stared at the giant pink rabbit, the one she only saw in fairytales. She ran to the man and hugged him.

Tokiya flushed bright pink, but didn't push the girl away. He somehow had felt an urge to hug back.

"Who…is she? Fuuko?"

Fuuko was rendered speechless.

'_What am I to say? Tokiya, here's your daughter that you abandoned?'_

"Fuuko?"

"My cousin's daughter." She quickly replied. Fuukiya looked at her with confusion, but the understanding girl read her mother pretty well.

So much to Fuuko's amazement.

'_No. I would not ever tell Fuukiya about him. I vowed not to.'_

"I didn't know you have a cousin."

She paled.

"O-On my f-father's side." She stammered immediately.

"Oh." He sighed. But he knew Fuuko was in something.

She just wasn't one to stammer and pale like that.

His brows knotted.

"And yeah, I need to r-return her…so…" she sped away in mid-sentence.

Leaving a very baffled Tokiya behind.

---------------------------------------

A red glowing light signaled the presence of a patient inside the operating room.

A white stretcher carried a woman above it with a very large tummy, indicating pregnancy. Muffled cries were released and tears fell as she was brought inside, willing to give birth to a child.

Loud wails could be heard as the procedures begun.

Wild mauve locks spread out on the sheets.

Sweat popping from every part of her body.

Blood.

'_Fuuko…'_

He felt his heart racing as he ran, ran to where she was.

But no matter how fast he is, he can't seem to reach his destination.

'_Fuuko!'_

An anguished cry.

'_Fuuko!!'_

He cursed everything that came in the way.

"Aaaahhhh!"

'Fuuko!!!'

He wanted to shout as loud as he could but no voice came out.

He _needed_ to reach her.

Because she needed him, he knew.

'_FUUKO!'_

An innocent whimper caught his hearing. And the doctor held a pair of legs…

A newborn baby has just arrived.

A look of pure relief and happiness crossed his face. Then, he felt his tears welling up.

He wanted to go closer and approach the purple head woman, but something stopped him right on his tracks.

The machine.

Her heart.

It wasn't beating.

Not at all.

Doctors came rushing to her, carrying instruments.

Then they tried to relive her.

'_Fuuko!!'_

His heart was filled with his anxiety, but once again, his voice was lost and he can't come to her aid.

'_Fuuko!'_

Three tries.

'_Wake up for me, Fuuko!'_

Five.

'_Look at me, and that baby. Look at __**our **__daughter!'_

Her face fell, and every part of her has aghast pale.

A tear fell on his cheeks.

'_Fuuko!'_

"FUUKO!!!"

Loud panting filled the room. He felt his vision spinning like hell.

'_What the hell was that dream all about?'_ he thought, rubbing his sweat off. _'Why did I dream of Fuuko giving birth to a child, our daughter?'_

No one in his head answered.

'_Hey wait…'_

He suddenly thought of something.

'_What if…?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"MOMMY'S HOME!!"

"Okaa-chan!" the melodious tone of her angel soothed her tired body and mind.

"Fuukiya!"

"Look at what I made, okaa-chan!" she proudly beamed, showing her a drawing.

"Oh, may I see what that is…?" she sweetly asked, turning the paper around.

Then color was drained from her face.

"Isn't this so happy?" she beamed.

A child was situated between a lady and a man, holding hands, happy smiles on their faces.

And it was all Fuuko had been afraid of.

"Kaa-chan, our sensei told us to draw a family!" she narrated. "All my classmates have stories about their families. I just wonder…why isn't there a too-chan in our family, kaa-chan?"

Her bright eyes shone with awe and confusion.

"Uhhm…Fuu-chan, I'll tell you something, would you listen very carefully…?"

The hesitance was in her nervous voice but she tried her hardest to stay calm.

"Hai, okaa-chan. Of course." She sat on her lap.

"Your dad…" she started while smoothing her silver tresses. "Is just absent for a while."

"He will come back?"

No one could resist Fuukiya's hopeful gaze.

"Y-Yes." She confirmed, though she herself wasn't so sure about it.

'_How could I tell you that your father is now engaged and soon to be married? How could I tell you that he hates to see me except for our arrangement?'_

"Uh huh." Fuukiya mustered. "I love you mom. Even if too-chan won't be back soon, I'd understand."

Fuuko smiled at the maturity her daughter was showing.

"Thank you, Fuu."

-----------------------------------------------------

A couple of knocks at the door caused Fuuko to rush to the door.

'_Oh. Mi-chan's probably here.'_

She was actually in a hurry. She's on her way to the venue where the second challenge will be upheld. Yes, there is another ridiculous test. Technically, they should've won already, but what is Takashi Mikagami a business man and a lawyer for? He's pretty good in talking things out.

So, after a round of words, they had complied to his demand.

'_Now what could this outrageous dispute be…?'_

"Mi-chan I-"

But the expected lean, tall figure of a man wasn't the one in her front door.

Instead, a slim brunette wearing an elegant dress.

_Toudou Shizuka_.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter sucks. But I'm thankful enough to be able to finish another chappie and finally update. Please keep the reviews coming...(I think I am brainless at times TT)

_Preview of next chappie:_

"_I know how to play my cards, Kirisawa. I know what I have."_

"_Then show it." She accused snappily. _

"_Are you taking your daughter as a prized possession?"_

_She smirked. "Not at all." She replied. "I'm not using her. Mi-chan loves me."_

_She returned the sly grin. "We'll see."_

Read and review!


	11. Just Now I Realized

A/N: Yay! After the very looong time, I finally updated! Yipee! Exams are now over and I'm in for graduation practices! No more discussions, assignments and pesky quizzes to bother my upload. And I managed another chapter!

Here's the next chappie, kiddies!

**Chapter 11**

**Just Now I Realized **

Toudou Shizuka's eyes examined every part of Kirisawa Fuuko's humble yet homey place. Her eyes narrowed furiously but still professionally.

"I hope coffee would be fine."

Shizuka politely sipped but still kept her keen eyes on Fuuko.

"I heard everything." She threw the newspaper on her mahogany table. "So, while the cat is away, the mice play, don't they?"

As she glanced at her sharply with a sardonic tone of voice, she gazed at the news article.

The news article with the picture of Tokiya and she on the auction.

"So, what are you implying, Ms. Toudou Shizuka?"

"You're pretending." She chuckled without mirth. "Of course you do know."

"I don't." she replied. "Your fiancée clearly bought me rather forcibly so."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked back. "My, my. Don't fool me, Kirisawa-san. My fiancée is as attractive, commendable and not to mention financially stable as hell. No unattached woman should mingle or risk her heart and soul. May I correct, offer her heart and soul."

Fuuko's sneer grin lapsed. "Now what? What are you going to do?"

"I know how to play my cards, Kirisawa. I know what I have."

Fiery purple eyes met brown ones.

"Then show it." She accused snappily.

"Are you taking your daughter as a prized possession?"

Talk about her, flirting, she would raise an eyebrow. Talk about her, going out with an attached man, she would be absolutely annoyed. But insult her love as a mother; she would be as furious and vengeful as Satan himself.

She smirked. "Not at all. I'm not using her. Mi-chan loves me."

She returned the sly grin. "We'll see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikagami Tokiya's mind said nothing but:_ 'Shit, shit, shit!' _(A/N: excuse the cursing, Mi-chan's fuming)

Kirisawa Fuuko stood by the corner, not doing her customary habit of teasing him, yet keeping quiet. She gazed serenely outside the windowsill and sighed.

'_I can't keep this up for too long. We must get through this fast.'_

The purple head sighed again, unaware that the ice man behind her now noticed her atypical behaviour.

"Fu--Kirisawa?"

She looked back sheepishly. "Uhm…what?"

"Wow." Tokiya sauntered over and gave her an unbelieving look. "My condolences."

"For what?" Fuuko asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"For the death of the head chimpanzee of your clan."

A pan hit poor Mi-chan's head.

"Hey, that's the only reason why you are that…unusual isn't it?"

"Oh, just shut up and do your work."

Mikagami's eyes traveled back to the restless little kids thrashing about the place.

"Goddamn! Won't you all just keep QUIEEEET!!!!!"

Everything stopped and gazed at him. (A/N: yeah, everything, even the toys and books.)

Then went in chaos again.

Chibi Fuuko sweatdropped.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

Mi-chan now completely lost his patience.

"SIIIILLENCE!!! Or else, there's NO SNACKS!"

Everyone abruptly fixed back in place.

Mi-chan sighed.

"At last."

All the children looked on, terrified at the disheveled and raged silver haired bishie wearing a white tunic with bright, bold flower prints.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Another wail from a five year old child.

His shoulders slumped in defeat; Tokiya gave the child a hug and tried to comfort it.

Teary-eyed, Fuuko silently left the room.

'_Tokiya, I guess you'd be happy to have a daughter…if you just knew.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where the hell is that ape?'_

Tokiya jogged on the halls of the tall skyscraper in search for a certain wind goddess. He had turned to every corner and even shouted out at bathrooms, but Fuuko was nowhere to be found.

'_Fuuko…where are you?'_

He suddenly recalled the forlorn look on her face as she gazed out of the window.

'_Fuuko…what's happening…?'_

Then, scenes from his previous dream lingered on his mind.

'_Fuuko…she, she acted way different since I saw that…silver haired girl and now when she saw children…'_

Realizations hit his mind once more, filling empty spaces of the mysterious puzzle.

'_No…it can't be…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Then, he told me about a love story."

Fuuko's eyes widened.

"Tokiya-oniichan told you a love story? What is it all about?"

Her curiosity kicked in. Never did Tokiya talk about love or anything mushy.

What could he have told the kid?

"Once upon a time, there was a very handsome and intelligent and talented silver haired bishie. He had hoards of women after him and he could get everything he wanted."

She immediately realized that Mi-chan was talking about himself. _'Still conceited…'_

"…Then…Fuuko-neechan, are you listening…?"

"Oh, yeah…so what happened next?" she asked.

"Well, he's too perfect…and then he met a group of dim-witted, obnoxious people. He never wanted to be with them. In the group, there was a sea monkey, a respectable hime and a dense wrestler. Yet, he was forced to live with the two fools."

'_Really conceited…'_

"But in the group." He paused. "There was a very lovely, unique and interesting wind goddess. She had silky purple hair and a face that could kill a thousand lives with her smile."

Her ears perked up. "Whaaaaat????!!!"

The child seemed to be baffled. "Yes. And then, he fell in love with this goddess with kind nature yet harsh ways…and he especially adored her self confidence and courage."

Her ego was boosted.

"Lately, a sad day came, a day when the bishounen had to leave his wind goddess…"

Fuuko's eyes softened. _'Mi-chan. He left me. Without a word.'_

"…He cried to himself a million times…finding it better to die than to be separated with his own hime…"

Her grip of the chair tightened.

'_Liar.'_

"And he broke her heart. He hoped she could forgive him…"

Thoughts came rushing in…

"He wanted to be with her, even if to just tell her for the last time that he loves her…yet he was given no chance by his father, a wicked, stupid villain."

Tears welled up.

"So, he was forced to live his miserable life without the woman he loved dearly…"

'_You're a hypocrite, Mikagami Tokiya.'_

Tears fell.

'_Forever a traitor.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where the hell did you come from?" Mi-chan asked without even bothering to look at her.

Fuuko seemed not to here his worried/irritated words as she simply walked pass him and leaned on the clean countertop.

"You're coming back to New York, right, Mi-chan?"

Mikagami looked over his shoulder to her.

"What?"

Her bangs covering her eyes, she repeated. "You're leaving for America, right?"

"Hai." He answered, with a shrug. "The deal is almost over."

"Anou…" she stammered. "So, could you keep your…promise?"

"Promise?" he reiterated, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, that…we won't be meeting after this."

"Why, Fuuko?"

Her head shot up. "What why?"

"Why." He said softly, approaching her. "Why are you pushing me to leave?"

"I…" she paused. "I just…"

"You just wanted to flirt with a million malicious guys and be available again, don't you?"

His statement was sarcastic, but his tone was calm.

"You don't care." Fuuko narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah." He agreed. "Just the deal."

"Just the deal." She clinched. "Yeah, of course. Now, may you keep your promise?"

Tokiya was silenced.

Fuuko looked away.

"Why?" he snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Why?!" shaking her violently, he shouted at her.

"Mi-chan, you're hurting me!" she struggled to be free.

"Why?!" he kissed her, harshly. It's not a loving kiss. A brutal, vicious, fierce assault. He nipped at her upper lip and crushed her body into his. Fuuko kicked and punched. But her attempts were futile.

The warmth of his kiss melted her like butter on fire. Feelings rekindled, Fuuko responded ardently as Tokiya's kiss gentled.

Just as they reached their intense moment, Tokiya pulled away and the impact caused Fuuko to fall back.

Dazed, Tokiya ran away, eyes shut tight as he remembered his promise.

_No one will hurt Kirisawa Fuuko. If I had to stay away from her to keep her safe, I will._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mikagami Takashi didn't bother to look up and even glance at his son as the latter entered the study room/library of their house. He kept his eyes fixed on the papers he was scanning.

"May I talk to you?"

The stern, cold voice awakened his senses.

"About what?" the older Mikagami asked.

"Why." He cuts off. "Did I now win your foolish challenges?"

Takashi dared not reply.

"So." He shrugs. "Now I may do what I want."

"Will you leave me to die?"

"For God's sake, I have sacrificed my everything for you!" he said, exasperated. "I gave up my dreams, and I…"

He paused. Long.

"And I lost the woman I truly loved." He said in almost a whisper. "Didn't I give enough? Can't you let me do what I desire in my life now?"

Tears threatened to fall from his eye sockets, much to his disappointment. How did he manage not to cry about his father's broken relationship with him all those years and now weep for all his past?

Nothing's to be changed now.

Tokiya sighed, then continued. "I'm leaving. Going back to States."

Takashi's eyebrows twitched. "Without Kirisawa Fuuko?"

"Yes." He agreed. "We're off, and I'm never marrying Toudou Shizuka."

"Are you sure?" the seated man asked in conviction.

"Yes I am." He said back firmly. "I'm not marrying her."

"I don't mean Shizuka-san." He cut of. "Are you sure you don't have feelings for Kirisawa Fuuko anymore?"

Tokiya's head shot up. "When did you care about us?"

"I care about this." He flashed him with an angry glare; he whips out of nowhere dozens of pictures of Fuuko with her huge belly and all, her carrying a baby girl with silver hair in her arms, she on the baby's baptismal, the child on the incubator and her first stages as a toddler.

The snapshots float through the air, landing scattered all over the ground in front of Tokiya on the table.

Tokiya's mind goes in a daze. He stares at the photos for a long time.

"Who the hell got Fuuko pregnant?!" he asked hotly afterwards. "Who?!"

Takashi looked at his son with a censorious look.

Apprehension flood Tokiya's mind, now that the missing pieces of the puzzle and being assembled in his head…

"_God…I have a daughter."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: How will everything go now that Tokiya knew about his daughter already? Will he resume to New York now? How will Fuuko react? What will happen to Fuukiya?

Ha, ha, ha. Better be on alert guys, the next chappie might be the last.

Thanks for all your support and please review! The more reviews, the faster the update!

GO AND CLICK THAT PURPLE MAJESTIC BUTTON **NOW**!!!!!

(Now that sure sounds awfully demanding)


	12. Kiddie Problems

A/N: Hello! Been a while since the upload, ne? Thanks for all the support every reviewer gave! I am glad you all appreciate my efforts to entertain you and satisfy my passions.

So, this is chapter twelve, may we all enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 12**

**Kiddie Problems**

Cold sweat trickled abruptly from Mikagami Tokiya's sweaty bangs. His new dark gray metallic Malibu LTZ Chevrolet is fully air-conditioned but his nervousness causes the unexpected heat.

'_Shit. Kirisawa Fuuko, you unfeeling bitch…'_

But no matter how he tries to hate Fuuko, he knew he was the one to blame. Solely. Isn't it he who left Fuuko? Isn't he the one who failed to fight for her?

Deep inside, he kept on strangling himself.

'_Why did I know just now? Am I really that much of a dumbass? Shit, shit, shit!'_

The speed meter registered 120 km/h as his blood pressure rose.

His mind tried to pry on how his daughter may look like.

Just then, his mind went to a certain girl.

'_That girl…'_ he thought_. 'She…she had silver hair and mauve eyes…and…and…_'

For the first time since he broke up with Fuuko, he followed not his logic but his heart.

'…_And I feel she is mine…'_

He sped up even more.

As he reached Kirisawa residence, he slowed down. Taking a deep breath, he hastily got out of his vehicle.

Then, he knocked loudly continuously, forgetting his manners for once.

"Fuuko! Fuuko, I need to talk to you!"

No answer.

"Fuuko!"

His heartbeat stopped when a kid opened the door for him.

The same girl who he saw Fuuko was with during the 'selling-condoms-in-a-bunny-suit' challenge.

'_She…is she my…'_

Innocent eyes that reminded him of Fuuko's teary ones the day they last met.

'…_my daughter…'_

"May I know your name, sir?"

He stood there, frozen.

"Uhm, any problem? Were you looking for o-kaasan?"

So, it was all true.

"Gomen, I forgot my manners. Come in, sir."

Like a robot, he wordlessly complied, still gawking at his daughter.

'_Is she…she's beautiful…'_

He felt tears willing themselves to escape from his eye sockets. His knees buckled.

As if sensing his malady, Fuukiya offered an invitation.

"Sit down, sir. I will get a drink for you. Would juice be fine? Mom told me never to touch hot objects…"

He suddenly heard her voice talking to him.

"Uhm…s-sir…?"

He was scaring her, he knew. So he forced himself to speak.

"That would be f-fine. By the way, I am Fuuko's close friend, Tokiya…"

"Oh. Nice meeting you, Mikagami-san. Now, I would get your drink…"

He did nothing but nod.

His eyes wandered around the house, but his mind is too flooded with thoughts for him to register any remembrance.

'_Why…why did Fuuko hide this from me…?'_

The answer his rational mind gave was inevitable.

'_You left her with nothing, you moron…how would she possibly tell you?'_

"I still have the right to know…" he muttered as loud as he could only hear. "I am still her father."

'_But what if…what is she isn't your daughter?'_

'_No.'_ he immediately contradicted what he had thought of. _'She belongs to me, and a part of her flesh and blood is mine. I know it.'_

The unknowing lass returned with a glass of orange juice. He politely sipped. He needed that mostly, since he was sweating every inch of his body dead.

The girl bowed and turned to leave.

"No!" he suddenly bursted. She couldn't leave him! He…he needs to talk to her, to know more, to…

'_To fulfill the gap you made when you left them.'_ His mind completed.

Fuukiya was completely shocked by his reaction.

"I…I mean." He pointed out as calmly as he can. "Please keep me company for a while…just as I wait for your okaa-chan…"

"Okay." She nodded politely, sitting down again across him.

"What is your name?"

"Why should I tell a stranger?" she teased.

'_Hey. She inherited __**my **__wit…'_

"Because I am not a stranger anymore when I told you my name."

"It's Fuukiya." She complied. "Fuukiya Kirisawa."

'_Fuuko's name and mine combined, as I see.'_ A small dagger pierced his being. _'So, Fuuko really used her surname to name our little girl…'_

"Would you…", he slowly asked. "Would you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all, Mikagami-san." She smiled as she said so.

"And…" he continued. "Would you not call me Mikagami-san?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What, then, should I call you, sir?"

He paused. What should she call him?

'The way a child addresses his father.' His heart pointed out. And though it wasn't the most rational and right thing to say, he blurted out. "How about…otou-chan?"

"Why should I call you that?" she innocently replied. "Sensei told me that you call _only_ your father that."

He paled. "Well, where is your otou-san?"

He was gauging what Fuukiya knew.

"He…he is somewhere very far away…" her eyes wandered off fondly, causing Tokiya to feel a cold hand grip his heart.

'_How could I have left her…?'_

Suddenly, she smiled warmly.

"What is it that we will talk about? From the expression you gave earlier, I think you are very shocked to see me. Are you surprised that okaa-chan had a daughter outside marriage?"

His eyes widened. She knew too much.

"I hope you understand her as much as I do." She relented, a frown gracing her face. "It isn't her fault."

Another dagger.

"I know." She said. "I know that kaa-chan did everything for me, how she sacrificed being spited and prejudiced because of her being a single mother. She complained not even once to me."

Tokiya's eyes wavered away.

"My father." She cut off, silently waving her long mane off her face. "he left us and I don't know him. He left us without even a picture to look at. When I ask okaa-chan about him, she says he is wonderful, kind, intelligent, incredibly handsome and very caring…" her eyes sparkled the way that made Tokiya fonder.

He must admit, she exaggerated the very caring and kind part.

"But he…I hate him." She said, anger filling her eyes.

He tried to discover why.

"But…why?"

"My mom tells nothing but good things about him." She defended her mother, bracing herself. "He doesn't love us. If he does, he will never leave us."

Tokiya wiped away a single tear that fell to her cheek.

"Maybe your dad loved you…maybe he just had to leave…"

"But what could be more important than me and mom?" she argued. "He…maybe he is with another woman…or did he just forget us…?"

Tokiya felt his eyes brimming with tears again.

Without a word, he lifted the girl and placed her on his lap.

"Do you…know about the story of the silver haired bishie and his wind goddess…?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokiya silently tucked a blanket around the sleeping youngster. He gazed at her unparalleled beauty and her soft lashes softly fluttering like her mother's.

'_I lost so many things that I didn't even get to know…'_

Five years. The girl spent five years of her childhood without him. He hated himself because of it.

After talking to him, she had fallen asleep, tired from crying.

He remembered her words.

"_So…you know now the story…?"_

"_Yeah." She sniffed. "Can't the man meet his princess again?"_

"_He could." He relented, his eyes soft. "If she would accept that foolish coward again…"_

Tears finally fell from his eyes as he caressed his daughter's silver tresses and trailed his fingers on her crimson tinted cheeks.

"_Could I call you otou-chan then…?"_

_With his watery eyes and all, he wholeheartedly nodded. _

He can't believe it, his child was there, she touched him and talked to him and looked at him and called him her father.

He planted a kiss on Fuukiya's forehead and leaned closer to feel her warmth.

Just then, the door suddenly opened wide.

"Fuu-chan, I-"

Fuuko's face paled like a sheet of paper at the scene she arrived on.

"T-Tokiya…" she gasped.

He froze on his position, watching Fuuko's reaction turning from bad to worst.

"Why…why had you kept her from me?"

Fuuko covered her mouth with her hand.

He stood up, face hardening. "God, Fuuko, six years and you never told me! She's my daughter!"

Fuuko's bangs covered her eyes, making it difficult for Tokiya to see her expression.

"Now you blame me." She chuckled. Her eyes were filled with hatred when she looked at him. "After you left us?"

"I never wanted to leave you!" he said in spite. "I loved you so much way back then!"

"Really?" she shot back as he racked her shoulders. "I'm not an idiot to believe that! You shouldn't have left Fuukiya and I if you loved me!"

"You never mentioned a thing about the child!"

"Is that enough reason?" she shouted. "You left me, that's it! And you got engaged with that Toudou Shizuka!"

"What right do you have to judge me?!" he yelled at her, shaking her furiously. "I have a reason!"

"Tell me, then!"

He sighed, then looked at her straight on the eye.

"Takashi Mikagami…my father was discovered to have a heart ailment when he got a lethal heart attack after I told him about us. He never wanted you to be his daughter-in-law. If I disobey him, God knows what may happen to him!"

Silence befell them.

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" she angrily demanded. "Why?!"

"I was a coward." He admitted. "I was afraid I'll never be able to forget you if I told you. You would understand me and wait. I don't want to hurt you when I know it will never work."

Deafening stillness.

"…And I feared for my feelings. I feared that I would fall too much for you that I won't be able to control it. I wanted to take full charge of myself."

Both exasperated and exhausted, they gazed on with fiery stares.

"Still, you didn't tell me. I have every right to know!"

"She is mine _only_. I raised her, took care of her and supported her both financially and emotionally. You weren't even here!"

"I never had a clue!"

"And now you barge in here! I cherished her feelings and never wanted her to be hurt. You ruined everything! Why can't you just leave us alone like what you did before?!"

"Kaa-chan?"

A small voice stopped their bitter disagreement.

A naïve and trusting child in pink pajamas, a shocked and lonely appearance on her face. Her cheeks burned in cherry hue.

Tears sprang from the angel's eyes as she looked at her mother and father, confused and baffled.

"He…he's…"

Tokiya made one step closer to the crying girl.

"No!" she ran to her mother as a protective arm slid to her small bodice.

Fuuko kneeled beside her and embraced her tightly, rubbing her hair.

"Stop crying now…this is a thing that adults resolve…just sleep on and tomorrow, everything would be fine…"

"Kaa-chan…"

"you're very warm, Fuu-chan. You need rest…"

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't." she promised, cradling her back to bed while soothing her sweaty bangs.

Tokiya gazed at the two and tears fell once more.

He didn't know what he exactly felt right then and then, looking at his daughter and the woman he loved…

…and he now admits he still loves.

He can't distinguish between the agony, relief, pity, love, anger, regret and sadness his heart was filled with.

A gentle closure at the door made Fuukiya alone at peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You already saw her. You can now leave."

Tokiya looked at Fuuko's eyes, devoid of any emotion but fatigue. Her eyes were swollen from crying too much and black bags gathered below her sockets.

He pitied her. He never wanted to see her at that state.

"You're tired. Rest. I'll watch over her."

The child was blazing with fever from the shock and the weariness she experienced.

"No. Leave. Leave us alone. Leave Fuukiya alone."

He took a step closer to her.

She stepped back. Tokiya gawked on at her, seeing her emotionally ravaged.

"I am her father. Let me take care of her."

"You have no right."

"I love you."

She looked up, and the hopeful glint in her eyes gave him newfound anticipation.

"You're lying." She said, almost in a whisper. "You're lying."

"I love you." He approached her slowly, willing not to scare her away.

"What kind of strategy is that, Mikagami Tokiya?" her voice raised a notch higher. "I know who you are inside. You want to steal her away from me. That's why now you're fooling me. Making me believe in your petty lies. I'm not the stupid lovesick teenager you met before anymore. I won't fall for those tricks again."

His jaw tightened. "You've become bitter enough."

She smirked, though her eyes were filled with distress. "Just being wise now."

His face softened again. "Fuuko I-"

"Save that for Shizuka-san." She urged him.

"Shizuka." He repeated. "I knew it; she came here and talked to you, right?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. All I want is a peaceful life for me and Fuukiya. Why can't you at least give us that?"

"I love you, I love our daughter."

"She's not your daughter!" she scolded him.

"Don't you want her to have a complete family?"

"You call yourself family?" she stated sardonically. "It was you who have left, not me. So don't try to conscience me with those words. They don't deserve to some from your mouth."

"Fuuko. Please."

She shook her head and shoved him to the door. "Get out of my house. Never show your face to us again. The deal is completed now, keep your promise."

"Fuuko I-"

"Get out!"

He held her by the knuckles and pulled her close. They locked eyes.

"There's just…" she paused. "There's just no room for us anymore."

His heart froze.

"I'm sorry for everything, Fuuko."

Tears fell once more from her eyes and he wondered if he said something wrong which hurt her again.

Then, he bent slightly, wiping her tears away. He gently pressed his lips on hers, savoring every taste that entered his senses doing so.

Breaking away, she closed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head firmly.

"Goodbye."

Without another word, she pulled away and left him alone in the chilling snow.

Tokiya knew he had lost her.

He wondered when he'll ever feel as warm again, though he could still sense the aftertaste of the warmth he once had in his arms, he knew he'll be reminiscing all his life.

**END**

**…...**

**…...**

**…..**

**…...**

**…..**

**…...**

**…...**

**…...**

**END **

**ENDDDDDD**

**…...**

END

END

END  


END

END

END  


  


  


END

**Hey, that is the end!!!!**

**END!!!!!!!!**

  


  


... 

**You still here?**

A/N: Of course that's still **not** the end! Ha, ha,ha! Just kidding you. Ha, ha, ha!

Hope you still read up to here to know the truth. Ideas rushed to me so I updated fast!!! Ha,ha,ha!!!

Please read and review!


	13. This Miserable Without You

A/N: Hi! This is dedicated to every reviewer and every reader! Enjoy!

BTW, thanks to all who reviewed!!!

**Chapter 13**

**This Miserable Without You**

"We're not yet through."

Tokiya looked at his father, completely not being his usual self. His hair was not tousled; his eyes donned with dark bags, his shoulders slumped.

He looked exactly like a miser.

Correction, he is a miser.

"What now?" he weakly asked. "Why can't I just leave?"

After the night he has been through, he wanted to practically hang himself and die. Or maybe, shoot himself on the head.

Life makes no sense without the two women of his fucking life.

'_Can't I just leave and heal myself?'_

"I'm leaving. No one could stop me." He said in a whisper.

Takashi Mikagami stood up frustratingly and shook his shoulders.

"This is the first time." He said firmly and angrily. "The first time I saw you as nothing but a goddamn coward! You're always a fighter, Tokiya. Always a survivor. Now, I can't even call you my son anymore without hiding my face!"

"I don't care."

"You'll just leave your daughter behind like a petty cat?" he sneered. "You're a damn coward."

"They don't want me."

"They need you." He relented while ruffling his silver hair. "You need them. You belong to them."

"Why do you care so much?" he asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He shook his head defiantly. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are a father and you must never leave your child."

"If someone would tell me that, it's definitely not you." Tokiya hissed to his father, with his infamous death glare. "What's with the change of heart? Your conscience bothering you now?"

Takashi Mikagami raised his hand to hit his son, who readily stood steadfast. He stopped in mid-air.

"Tokiya." He evenly addressed him. "If I'm not half as sinful as I am now, I would have all the right to slap you for being an ingrate."

"But you are not." Tokiya completed for him with a snide. "Ironic, isn't it? The Mikagamis do have some similarities."

"Then." He sighed. "It is."

Soft curtains fluttered against the gentle breeze as an uncomfortable stillness filled the room.

"Tokiya, before you leave." He gulped hardly, turning his back on him. "You have to do one more thing."

"I'm tired of your antics. We're long done-"

"Tokiya, this one last thing." He turned to his table and leaned closer to it. "Never will I ask anything hereafter."

Tokiya walked towards the door, determined to stand firmly on his disposition.

What Takashi Mikagami said stopped him on his tracks.

"Have the two with you then we're done."

* * *

The sound of the rushing fire trucks awakened the peaceful residents in deep slumber that Sunday. The black trail could be clearly seen five kilometers away.

* * *

'_I hope they're there…'_

Cold sweat beads fell from Tokiya's silky hair as he constantly checked upon his mobile phone.

'_Kami-sama, help me…'_

//The number yo have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please leave your message after the beep.//

"Fuuko." He stated calmly. "Stay in your house. I'll come."

'_Fuck the hell up…'_

Only three minutes have passed and the traffic further tensioned him.

The same response welcomed him.

'_Shit.'_

"Fuuko." He said, a little irritated this time. "Open your damn phone, for Satan's sake! I'll come, don't leave there."

The same response every time.

"Fuuko." The tone of the speaker shifted from irritated to tad impatient. "Fuuko, damn you!"

"Fuuko."

Desperation and pleading engulfed the softer voice.

"Wait for me. Please wait. I…"

He paused.

"I love you so much."

The loud siren of the fire trucks blocked his hearing as he felt his heart jump.

'_Fuuko…'_

* * *

"Fuukiya!"

With another puff, Fuuko inched her way to her daughter's bedroom, exhausted and almost hopeless.

"Fuukiya, do you hear me?!"

She barged herself to the closed door, but the smoke started to fill her senses.

"Fuukiya!"

With one more push, the door collapsed.

She crawled in, coughing. Then, her eyes took glimpse of her innocent child's small form on the bed.

"Fuu!"

She used her hands to lean on the bed and grabbed the girl, stumbling while doing so. Then, Fuuko made her way out.

But a wooden foundation fell with fire and blocked her way.

Her mind went into a daze and she wasn't able to think properly, because of the lack of oxygen.

'_No…God, help me…at least save Fuukiya!'_

* * *

"Shit! I don't care!" he forced his lean form through the blocking firemen, determined to keep him away from the burning house. "Let me in!"

"Sir, we're sorry." One said. "We're doing our job."

"Don't you understand?! My family is in there!" he shouted frantically, grabbing the man by the collar. He didn't care if the said man was bigger anymore.

"Please just cooperate, sir."

"No!" he tried to push himself in again. "Fuuko! Fuuko!"

The attention grabbed by the falling debris gave Tokiya a chance to come in.

'_I don't care what it is. Either I go to hell with you or save you, Fuuko.'_

* * *

"Argh!" Fuuko still gave her very best effort to put the door down. But her force is not enough.

Before she lost consciousness, thoughts blurred in her mind.

'_Tokiya…'_

_

* * *

A slouched form hid in the shadows, a dark room lit only by the full moon shown as the background. _

_Sparkling tearstains imprinted on the wearer's handsome face, a hand holding a cellular phone smudged with a bit coal._

_Sounds._

_//Beep.//_

_//"Fuuko."//_

_//"Stay in your house. I'll come."//_

_//"Fuuko." //_

_//"Open your damn phone, for Satan's sake! I'll come, don't leave there."//_

_//"Fuuko."//_

_//"Fuuko, damn you!"//_

_//"Fuuko."// _

_Desperation and pleading engulfed the softer voice. _

_//"Wait for me. Please wait. I…"//_

_//"I love you so much."//_

_But beneath the darkness, gleaming letters contrasted the black outer case._

_The letters that spelled: F-U-U-K-O._

_An innocent bodice nudged through the slimly opened door, tears rushing down her cheeks but determination glinted like wild fire in her eyes._

* * *

A blinding light awakened Fuuko from her sleep.

"What the he-"

And bumped a certain brunette exactly looking like Yanagi, but with soft blue eyes…

"No way…Mifuyu…?"

* * *

A/N: That's a shorter chappie. But I hope it's still satisfying. What the heck happened? Why is Mifuyu in the picture now? What will happen to Fuukiya and Tokiya together? How will Mifuyu convince Fuuko to give her love another chance? Next chappie would be a bit lighthearted, so I wish you'll all enjoy the ride.

_Preview of next chappie scenes:_

"_Is he too cruel…?" chibi Mifuyu asked, disappointed._

"_He is hell cruel." Fuuko replied, fire blazing in her eyes._

_Mifuyu sweatdropped._

_

* * *

A loud thud and Tokiya went sprawling on the floor, eyes as wide as saucers._

_He never thought Fuukiya inherited her mother's spunk way too much._

"_This is all your fault, you egoistic moron! Now, while kaachan's asleep, I'll be the one to make you realize that fighting with Kirisawas is like hell!"_

Please read and review!


	14. Not Near Done

**A/N: Yay! This is chapter 14, the last chappie! Whooo! Please enjoy, everyone!**

**Dedicated to ToFuu lovers, and Kevin, my close friend. Yeah, right. This is me. Now tease me to death, you homosexual monkey. (that is, if you see this evil laugh)**

**Chapter 14**

**Not Near Done**

"Kirisawa Fuuko, am I right?" the gentle voice of Mikagami Mifuyu awakened her senses. "I'm glad you came."

Thoughts came rushing to the ex-Fuujin wielder's head. _'This can't be…Mifuyu's long dead! Why am I with her…?'_

Realizations came popping in her head, like flickers of discoveries…

'_I'm dead…'_

* * *

A loud thud and Tokiya went sprawling on the floor, eyes as wide as saucers.

He never thought Fuukiya inherited her mother's spunk way too much.

"This is all your fault, you egoistic moron! Now, while kaachan's asleep, I'll be the one to make you realize that fighting with Kirisawas is like hell!"

He can't imagine his dear daughter acting like this. Well, what was to expect? She was indeed Fuuko's child and was raised by her.

He almost wanted to puke as he was kicked on his groin while _innocently_ sleeping on Fuuko's bosom.

"Get ooouuut!" Fuukiya pointed sharply at the door, her eyes turned into slits.

'_This can't be. She's just a girl! I'm his father! She can't kick me out of this room!'_

"Fuukiya—"

"I said, don't show your face here!" she boomed, forcing Tokiya to hush her. Yes, he can't ever argue with her. Besides from the fact that she was as stubborn as her mother, he owes her a lot, all those _emotional suffering_ from all the years he has been gone.

"Fuu-chan, I—"

"**DON'T** ever call me that!" she shouted at him. "Only mom calls me Fuu-chan! You have no right!"

Sometimes he wonders if Fuuko talked her way to the naïve girl about this.

"And you left us, you remember that!" she yelled even more.

"Please—"

"Get OUUTT!"

He saw his things go straight out of the door.

And so his body.

* * *

She just saw herself walking with Tokiya's elder sister.

'_She's so fragile, so meek. Yet she's so wise in words. Now I know why Tokiya can't get over her death…'_

"Tell me, Fuuko-san, had Tokiya been so cold?"

"No, of course." She answered. "Just enough to make you feel you're in Antarctica."

"Is he _that_ cruel…?" chibi Mifuyu asked, disappointed.

"He is hell cruel." Fuuko replied, fire blazing in her eyes.

Mifuyu sweatdropped.

"And he collected hearts." She informed.

"Hearts?"

"Yeah, hearts of helpless women crazy in love with him."

Another sweatdrop.

"He's a bastard."

"I know."

Fuuko was stopped on her tracks. "You know?"

"Do you know where we are now?"

She frowned in the sudden change of topic. "In heaven…?"

"No, Fuuko." She replied, almost in a whisper. "We're in your mind. And do you know where we're going?"

She shook her head. "No."

"To the crossroads."

Fuuko's eyebrows furrowed.

"What crossroads?"

Mifuyu sighed. "To the crossroads of life and death. Where you see memories which will help you decide either to die or to fight to live for these memories."

Fuuko bowed down. "I guess."

The first scene flashed through her sight, she, in a combat with Recca when she first took hold of the Fuujin.

"That's an uncontrolled me." Her face grew dim.

"But your friends are there to help." Mifuyu grabbed the thought immediately.

The next scene was she, fighting with Fujimaru.

"You're a very strong woman." Mifuyu commented.

She nodded politely. "Thanks. But that's nothing compared to me kicking Mi-chan on the groin."

Mifuyu giggled. "That's hilarious."

The next scene was she, in the arena with Gashakura.

"He's a noble fighter." Fuuko said in respect to her late opponent.

"Those were the moments a lot of people will honor and remember you for. But do they really matter that much?" the elder asked her. "There are times only a few close friends would reminisce you because of, yet they are the ones most to be cherished."

The next scene flashed the gang on their way to school with goofy faces, the snorting Tokiya trailing not far behind.

Fuuko's eyes watered.

"I miss that."

Then, Domon insistently giving her a bouquet of roses.

"That animalistic giant."

It was her, as a child, fooling around with Recca.

"I never had a chance to beat that stupid ninja." Fuuko chuckled.

Mifuyu smiled.

Finally, she and Tokiya in the library, he doing his assignments and she trying to annoy him.

Another, the two of them quarrelling childishly over a PS2 game.

Walking together, still bickering.

Their first kiss.

The way Tokiya held her hand as they strolled in a public place.

Their graduation, the celebration spent in Tokiya's house.

When they first made love.

It was a wonderful, mysterious union between two people treasured in love.

"When you are with him, when you are with that cold ice block," Mifuyu interfered. "He transforms into a person most don't know. His walls collapse and his stoic mask crumbles. Because of you, because you reached out and picked your heart from yourself and readily offered it to him, not once worrying if he will give his to fill the hollow space left deep in your chest."

"Before he met you and I died, I never saw him truly happy. And I never saw him as miserable when he left you." She narrated, staring intently at the grapehead. "Will you be able to go back for him? Will you forgive him?"

* * *

"WILL YOU STOP WAILING LIKE A LOST KID?!"

Tokiya didn't bother to look up at his daughter. What face could he put up now?

He didn't actually know he still had the ability to cry. Since his Mifuyu-neechan died, never did a single tear fall from his clear, blue eyes.

'_Darn that woman…how dare she mess with my feelings…?'_

All he could do is hide his crying face from his daughter.

He entered when she's out. But she still caught him inside. But instead of pushing him away, she calmly narrated all the hardships she and Fuuko experienced since he left.

That was even worse.

He was a fool. A fool to leave them.

And Fuukiya painstakingly, brutally rubbed it so hard.

She's such a sadist.

'_Don't blame her for inheriting your genes.'_ He could almost hear Fuuko say. Her boisterous voice in his ears.

But she's gone.

"SHE'S GONNA LIVE, OKAY? SHE WILL WAKE UP SO GET UP AND STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!"

Yet Fuukiya strongly believes that she isn't, that she will never be, and that gives him strength and hope that Fuuko will indeed recover.

Why now? Why now that he already realized that he really loved her too much to ignore his feelings?

His child…their child, is all that he holds onto right now. It's all he could hope for.

'_Fuuko, I am waiting, we are waiting. Wake up…'_

* * *

"_Okay, let's clinch a bet." Fuuko challenged, her mauve eyes sparkling with arrogance. "If after three months you don't come to me ranting or crying about Recca's mischievousness, men aren't all like that. But if you do, then I am right."_

It was all Yanagi remembered as she felt her tears flowing out like uncontrollable waterfalls.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!"

Recca fell sprawling at the floor as blood splattered.

Tokiya panted wildly. "HOW DARE YOU…!"

Recca stood up and punched back.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!"

Tokiya stood up. "You insensitive idiot! You abused Yanagi-san!"

Another kick.

"This is our problem!"

Another thump.

"You vowed me you'll never hurt her!"

Another strike.

Recca smirked, the smell of sake spreading throughout the room.

"Why, ice block." He sneered. "You betrayed Fuuko right? You left her with a child, right? And Yanagi and I are even childless!"

Tokiya was hit on the spot that marred.

"Oh, you're speechless, aren't you?" he further provoked the silver haired guy. "You had left Fuuko. You made her cry. You are the reason behind all of this!"

Since Fuuko was confined, Recca became berserk. He was extremely affected by the accident on his childhood friend and closest acquaintance.

Even Yanagi wasn't able to control him.

He was totally drunk now, and he had slapped Yanagi a lot of times since then.

"Hanabishi, what I did wasn't a signal that you do it too."

"HANABISHI RECCA!"

Two pairs of eyes went straight to the voice of the speaker.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Both stared on in utter disbelief.

Is what they're seeing true?

Fuuko Kirisawa, in his hospital gown, shouting out at them.

Tokiya's reaction: priceless.

* * *

"Mifuyu-neechan."

For the first time, he visited his late sister's grave with a sincere, happy smile. Truly happy.

"I finally found her."

Then, he heard the rowdy laughter of a woman from the background.

"…but she sure is a handful."

The gentle breeze carried his light silver hair away from his face.

"And I'm sure you're glad you have a little niece."

Before he could comprehend even more, a light kiss pressed on his mouth.

And a smirk.

"C'mon, Mi-chan. You can't stay for drama that long. She sure is happy, and she talked her way to me about it."

Completely baffled and confused on what she said, Tokiya narrowed his eyes.

Impious laughter of a child and a woman filled the air.

'_Sure are a handful…'_

* * *

From afar,a light chuckle of a woman and an elderly man could be heard blending with the previous two.

"Should we tell Tokiya that we planned them to be together since I discovered about Fuuko's child?" the feminine voice asked. "And that I verbally gave Tokiya up to Fuuko after she woke up at the hospital?"

Takashi Mikagami smiled. "There's no need for that."

**END**

* * *

A/N: yeah, no kidding. That's the end.

I'M TERRIBLE! THIS IS A VERY LAME ENDING!

I know it's hardly satisfying. But I'll make an epilogue, and adding too much on this might spoil that.

Thanks for all your reviews and see you all soon, and do keep the reviews coming.

I appreciate very much all the support TIMY got. And I'll tell everyone on the epilogue why the title is that.

PS: Can you suggest some names there, any good names, for Recca & Yanagi's/Fuuko & Tokiya's children? And also, occupations I could use on them? Thanks!


	15. Seeing The Juniors

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's the sequel!

**Chapter 15 (Epilogue)**

**Seeing the Juniors**

A smile made its way to Yanagi's face as she opened the white invitation with golden letters.

"_**Mikagami-Kirisawa Nuptials"**_

She can't believe they're already on this time, this place, when they'll see the union of two of their friends, clashing at first and loving next.

After six years, Tokiya and Fuuko are going to celebrate their marriage. 

She could hardly wait for the three more hours to go.

* * *

Fuuko's mauve eyes widened as she saw the man coming.

"Raiha…"

She almost caught her breath at the sight of the bishie in his white tux, too surprised to find him here.

"Hi, Fuuko-chan." He replied, smiling gently. "You're a wonderful bride."

A sad smile graced Fuuko's lips. "Thank you."

"Mikagami's a very lucky man." He said. "I hope he'll take care of you as well as I wish he would."

Fuuko approached him, a hand in the air to hold him and comfort him.

"No." he slowly backed away. "I might not be able to give you to him if you hold me right now. I just came to see your very special day."

"I don't know if it's wrong that I sent you an invitation." Fuuko answered softly, tears forming in her eyes. "If I didn't, I might offend you. After all, you're a close friend. But when I did, I think I hurt you even more."

"Don't think about me, Fuuko." He smiled again to reassure her. "I could handle. And you have to be your best today. Mikagami won't want a weeping bride now, would he?"

"Thanks you for everything Raiha, I could see you loved me enough to let me go." She gratefully said. "You will surely find someone for you someday."

"Is that the general line women give to turn-downed (A/N: Sorry for interrupting. Dunno if there's a word like that xD) men these days?" he joked, trying to cheer her up.

"Raiha!"

"Sorry, it was meant to be a joke." He chuckled, happy to see her back to her high spirits. "Please accept my handshake and my greetings."

* * *

"Raiha, you're inconsistent." She pouted. "You told me not to touch you." She reminded him, but accepted his hand anyway.

"You may make your vows…"

"I, Tokiya Mikagami, promise to share my life with you, Kirisawa Fuuko, along with your stupid habits, manly advances, lack of intelligence and AW!!"

The audience sweatdropped as Fuuko bonked his groom's head with her fist.

"It's always painful to say the truth when I'm with you, monkey."

"Shut up, you ice block."

The priest sweatdropped. 

"Uhm…may we continue…?"

"Yes, father. Fuuko answered, still irritated of her soon-to-be-husband.

"I, Kirisawa Fuuko, gladly vow to be always there for you both in your joy and in your troubles, even though you are maniacally sick, cleverly insane, stoically stubborn and devilishly egoistic."

"I didn't even know such words are in your airhead vocabulary, chimp." Tokiya coolly remarked.

Another bonk. 

It was the priest's turn to speak. "Tokiya Mikagami, do you accept Fuuko Kirisawa to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death befalls you?"

Without a blink, he said, "I do."

"Fuuko Kirisawa, do you accept Tokiya Mikagami to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death befalls you?"

Fuuko looks dazed. She didn't answer. 

Tokiya nudged her. 

"Fuuko?"

"Shut up, I'm just thinking if I should marry a fridge like you are and live with it the rest of my life."

"You should be happy. There are hundreds of women out there who will kill just to marry me. And you, you are a mere idiotic chimpanzee."

"But you did choose _this__mere idiotic chimpanzee_, right?" she sneered.

Tokiya felt his face grow red. Finding him cute in that way, Fuuko leaned and kissed him squarely on the lips.

At first, Tokiya looked baffled, but in a second, instantly kissed back.

The audience cheered.

The priest smiled happily and muttered, "I don't think there's room for verbal vows anymore…"

* * *

Yuuya practically leaped through the passing players and students as his adrenaline rush came pumping him.

"Shit…I might accept another detention from Fuukiya the terror coach…"

The wide doors opened and gave way to the panting black haired teen.

"Gomen nasai, Coach. I'm late." He didn't even bother to take a peek at the most probable twisted face he'd see.

He was surprised when he didn't receive another punishment.

He slowly looked up…

…and caught a glimpse of Mikagami-sensei talking to a dignified man, with long silver hair and great built.

'_Fuck the hell…is that her boyfriend…?'_

He suddenly became aware of what he's thinking. _'Hey, I don't care…who is she to me anyway?'_

"So Hanabishi, you're here as I see."

He went back to reality and found his teacher's eyebrow to be raised.

"Late for the fifty sixth time this school year, aren't you?"

"I…I'm sorry, sensei." he muttered, not looking at the strange new man.

"You're actually trying to be so original on your mission of being kicked out of the team because of incessant tardiness." She smirked. "Thirty laps, may I?" she asked, though not necessary.

And it surprised Yuuya. His coach never ever asked for his permission when giving laps.

Nonetheless, he agreed with a respectful bow.

"Yes, ma'am."

He wondered why his head felt so hot and angry throughout the day. He just can't concentrate. The shooting and dribbling he once found to be a piece of cake now seemed like hard labor. 

And he would simply burst every time he sees his Mikagami-san and that dimwit talk and laugh.

He always has known Fuukiya-sensei to be strict and stoic, and she never showed a laugh at the basketball team. 

But now, she's like a whole new person.

A whole new person.

A cheerful person, with gleaming mauve orbs, smiling red, plump lips, a tint of pink on her cheeks. 

A charming lady.

'_No, no, no!'_

He fought all the thoughts flooding him as the laughing blue eyes turned to him, now stern. It was like a warning.

He glared back. He didn't feel afraid. Not an angry glare, but a challenging one.

* * *

"Hanabishi-san!"

He heard the voice of a very familiar woman calling him.

"Mikagami-sensei?"

"Could you have coffee with us?"

The same man glared at him again.

"Sure."

* * *

"This is Yuuya Hanabishi, my student in basketball." She offered them both to sit. "Hanabishi-san, Tokiya…"

A knowing smile appeared on her face. 

"A very close friend of mine." She looked at the elder man with a naughty spark.

'_She really flirts with that guy…overly.'_ Yuuya snapped inwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Hanabishi-san." The bishie clad in white suit offered his hand.

"My pleasure too." He shook the new acquaintance's hand, rather firmly.

Their orders came and Fuukiya started munching her brownies.

"Uhm, Mikagami-sensei…?" Yuuya carefully interrogated. "Uhm…why did you…uhm, I mean…why am I…why did you…?"

'_Shit!'_ he inwardly scolded himself. '_Why am I stumbling over words?'_

"Why did I invite you?" she casually completed for him. "Well, I almost invited every member of the team for coffee except you. It's my habit."

Just then, Fuukiya's phone rang.

"May I just leave you for a while, excuse me."

She scurried away a bit hastily to the women's restroom.

Silence engulfed the two people left behind as green eyes met blue ones.

"You seem to be close to Fuukiya-chan, I see…" the silver haired bishie started.

'_Fuukiya-chan?' _he repeated in his mind. _'Are they that close…?'_

"Uhm, she's…she's my coach…and uh…yeah, a bit close than usual…?"

The cerulean eyes flooded with deride. "It seems that tardiness and irresponsibility are into you."

He was insulted. How dare this man say that to him, so straightforwardly? 

"That's what we call emergencies, Tokiya-san." He gritted his teeth but kept his cool. "You asked me about Mikagami-san. How about you, how are you related to her…?"

Tokiya lifted a brow. Yuuya knew he had seen that kind of eyebrow lifting before but forgot where and when. 

"Well, as the lady said, we are real close friends…"

Yuuya was silenced. 

"I love her."

Green eyes widened.

"Then." He breathed. "Leave her alone."

"Why would I do that?" Tokiya said, his tone challenging him once more.

"Because she is mine." He confidently claimed. 

"How are you to say that?" he shot back. "You're not even responsible enough for yourself."

"I love her, and I'll do everything to make her happy." He said bravely. "She'll always be the one to choose anyway."

Tokiya looked on courageously, leaving Yuuya to wonder what he had just said, how and why he said it.

'_You love her dammit!'_ his mind shouted at him. 

"What if she chooses me?"

Yuuya paused. What was he to say? "I respect her choice."

Contrary to what he expected, Tokiya smiled sincerely. 

"Do you know who I am?"

Yuuya's brows knitted. "Tokiya-san, Mikagami-sensei's close friend."

"Too-chan!"

The boisterous voice of a woman interrupted their conversation.

"Fuu-chan, come here."

Yuuya's eyes literally popped out. 

"See? I am still dashing enough to pretend to be your suitor…"

Fuukiya laughed at Yuuya harshly. "Well, you do look ten years younger your age, even more, dad."

Yuuya lost all his voice. 

"But man," Tokiya sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you'll be with this woman, you'll surely need my sympathy. She is no different from her mother."

"Toosan!"

* * *

"Why do I have to do a group project with that dimwit?"

Recca's daughter didn't even bother to recognize the cruel remark Raizen shot at her and just walked away.. 

"Man, I know how crazy you are about her." Satoshi sneered him, his tone soft in sarcasm. 

"Shut up. Why would I be crazy about that zoo-dweller?"

Satoshi smugly grinned. "Another of your foolish name-calling. Why don't you just admit that from the first time you saw Reiya, you fell in love with her?" 

Raizen looked away. "From the first time I saw her, I knew she's a manly chunk of misfortune."

"Because she's the only one who dared ignore your dead good looks?" the blue haired lad with eyeglasses further provoke him.

"You know what? For all the kindness your parents possess, you are terrible as hell." The aqua haired six footer snorted.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Satoshi smiled innocently.

"Willyajustshuddup?"

A loud chuckle filled the air.

"But…Satoshi…?" Raizen tentatively said. "Uhm…aren't you noticing it? Reiya seems…unusual nowadays…."

Another stifled laugh. "See what I mean?"

"SHUT UP!" Raizen scolded him, his cheeks burning. "I'm serious." He started in a lower tone.

"Before," he continued. "Whenever I give a remark, she gives something back. But now, she seems so passive, irresponsive and…"

"Unemotional?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Well, she acts usual around me."

"That disturbs me more." He muttered. "She's only like that around me."

"And it bothers you."

"Well…"

Another giggle.

"Stop being all feminine, Satoshi! I'm beginning to think you're gay."

"Excuse me, Raizen. I am all a man. I just refuse to rush finding the right woman."

"Excuses."

"Anyway, back to Reiya." He staggered. "Isn't it weird? You've known her all your life, since you were kids. Yet now you won't even admit that you love her one least bit."

"Love her?" he chuckled nervously. "Love that monkey? No way."

"I can't blame you." Satoshi replied. "Aunt Fuuko narrated to me that your father once denied loving her and always calls her monkey, but look at them now. Almost twenty years in a marvelous marriage."

"I'm not like toosan." Raizen retorted.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi leered. "Mikagamis do have that kind of attitude."

"Satoshi!"

* * *

"Reiya!" Raizen almost shouted his voice box out in frustration. "Reiya, wait!"

Reiya didn't seem to hear anything. She went on walking.

"Reiya." He finally caught up with her, panting. "Reiya, I've been looking everywhere for you."

The girl with green hair shrugged. 

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" he held both her shoulders, glaring at her. "It's been three weeks since we last had a normal conversation."

Reiya looked on with deride.

"Reiya!" 

Another voice broke in the picture.

Ren waved at her, his brown hair disheveled by the wind.

Raizen looked astounded.

"Uncle Domon's son…" he mumbled to himself in a whisper.

Reiya stumbled out of his grasp. "Ren!"

"C'mon, let's go, or we'll be late for the movie."

"Okay." She turned to Raizen. "Maybe some other time, Mikagami. I have other things to do."

Fortunately, she missed the devastated expression that crossed the man's bright amethyst eyes as her hand entwined with her companion.

* * *

"That's it? You're done?" 

He looked away. Satoshi stared at him like he's grown two heads.

"What else can I do?"

"Well, stuffs." He shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything to you anyway. You _don't _love her _right_?"

'_Damn!'_ Raizen cursed in the back of his head. _'This sadist is making everything harder for me to handle.'_

"Oh yeah, you _don't_ love her."

"I love her, dammit!" he said in an outburst.

Satoshi practically ogled at him. 

What did he just say?

That _he_ loves Hanabishi Reiya. _He, Mikagami Raizen_, fell in love with that woman.

"Shit. I love her. That's it. You happy now?" he declared. 

But instead of laughing, Satoshi's expression hardened. "Then do something. Before you lose her completely."

These were the times he felt ultimately smaller than his best friend. (He hates to admit it, but yeah, he's his best buddy) Although the latter is just a year older, he seems to be ten times more mature.

"I'll tell her."

* * *

The dim light emitted by the sunset entered the barren, dark hallway as two people stood six meters away from each other. 

"I get it."

Reiya's shoulders tensed as she heard that familiar voice. It's the voice that never fails to make every part of her shiver in awe and affection. Even if now that she's not facing him.

Raizen Mikagami. Why is there such a man like him?

A man that broke a hundred hearts in their school. Including hers.

After being with him all her life, she finally got to recognize the fact that he will never love her.

That's why for a month now, she hasn't been talking to him.

And also why she now attends to Ren, her loyal suitor.

She's a fool. She ignored Ren and focused on a man who will never love her the same way she does.

A bitter smirk appeared on her face.

"You weren't talking to me. You're ignoring me. And you're going out with this Ren guy. You wanted to make me jealous, right?"

She didn't breathe a word. 

"That's it." He grunted. "All this time, you're expecting me to love you. You wanted me to be more than your friend. You wanted all my admirers off. That's why you're trying to get my attention, am I correct, Hanabishi Reiya?"

A light chuckle.

Then, she faced him. 

Raizen saw it.

The hate and disparage evident in her burning eyes.

"You're really an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" she said, lightly scorning him. "You are thinking every woman would love you. Despite your darn good looks, you are nothing but a cold, brutal moron. You're a devil. You're just hiding under that pretty face."

"Okay, I loved you once." She bravely admitted. "But I learned my lesson now. At least respect my decision and leave."

His eyes widened in her sudden statements.

"Ren is a much better man than you." She told him truthfully. "Even though he's common in comparison to your astounding beauty, he's pure inside, and sincere."

"Fine." Raizen gasped hoarsely. Then, he approached her. "I love you. That's it. You're happy to hear it?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "If I hadn't admit it before, yes, I am jealous, and you hurt me everytime you ignore me, and you greatly affect me. If it makes things better, I'd even say I love you all my life. If I had hurt you, I'm sorry."

Reiya looked at him with defiance and said. "I don't believe you."

* * *

A rough punch reached Raizen's face as he gawked at the towering man in front of him.

"Shit."

"Get up, coward." Ren kicked him on the groin.

"What the hell are you doing?" he finally reacted, punching back.

Ren wiped the blood off his face and shook his head. "You could hit me all you want, but you'd still be a coward."

Another kick.

Almost unaware of all the curious gazes of the people in the cafeteria, they continued to glare at each other.

"You love her." Ren said, loud enough for only them to hear. 

Raizen looked away.

"Don't look away!" he pulled his collar. "You can't leave her like this. Fight for her."

Raizen fell in deep thought and shoved him away, dazed.

* * *

Hikaru dropped the groceries to the cart as she remembered the food fight that ensued between his father and mother.

"Those two never learned…"

The fifteen year old orange haired girl wondered on her future, if she would meet that one man for him ever. She longed for the love her parents cherish so much.

"Well, fate finds a way…" she remembered her violet haired father say.

For a second, she saw her world spin. Then, everything was rotating.

"Are you okay, miss? Miss?"

She caught a glimpse of brown hair and a pair of soothing hands on her skin.

* * *

He walked home, shoulders slumped, eyes glimmering with tears ready to fall.

"Raizen."

He turned, following the gentle, soft voice he long wanted to hear.

He felt eager arms swerve around his neck. The next thing he knew, moist lips covered his own in a sweet kiss.

It took him a second before he finally closed his eyes and kissed back. Then, he slithered his arms around Reiya's waist.

They broke apart and continued to gaze at each other for a full minute before their lips met again.

After all, kissing could say a thousand words their proper minds won't allow them to say.

A pair of golden eyes covered by shiny eyeglass lens looked on, a smirk on his lips.

'_This scene is becoming way too private for me to see…'_

* * *

"What's this, Mi-chan?"

The latter groaned. "Darn. I'm already your husband and I'm forty but you still call me by that stupid nickname."

Fuuko giggled. "Did everything turn out well?"

"Yes." Tokiya stripped his coat. "Open the box."

Fuuko turned to the mysterious object again.

She opened the small square box.

Out popped a…

CD?

Letters were engraved to it.

'_Till I Met You'_

"Oh…" her eyes sparkled. 

Yes, she and Tokiya. After SODOM, never did Tokiya appear again. But in front of the cinema where this movie was playing, they crossed paths and started a beautiful, wonderful love.

Maybe it was petty, but it is where she also opened her heart to him, and where he first told her he loved her.

She will forever be thankful to that movie with a sickening plotline.

And besides, doesn't it suit their love story? It's so mushy she wants to puke.

"So, I say we leave that for tomorrow and bath for now…?"

The seductive voice of her husband made her smirk. The glint in his eyes never failed to send he appropriate message.

"Why not…?"

_I never dream  
'Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids  
Just a childish thing  
_

_And I could swear  
Love is just a game that children play  
And no more than a game _

_Till I met you  
I never knew what love was  
Till I met you  
This feeling seems to grow more everyday  
I love you more each day _

I believe you  
I believe in every word that you say  
I love you all the way

Now I could swear  
Love is not a game that children play  
So tell me that you stay

_Till I met you  
I never knew what love was  
Till I met you  
This feeling seems to grow more everyday  
I love you more each day  
Each day _

You and I should be together  
Can't you see  
Can't you see

Till I met you  
I never knew what love was  
Till I met you  
This feeling seems to grow more everyday  
I love you more each day  
Each day

Till I met you  
Oh, I never knew what love was  
Till I met you  
This feeling seems to grow more everyday  
I love you more each day  
Each day

Till I met you  
Till I met you

**END**

* * *

A/N: my longest chappie. I hope you found it satisfying enough.

Here are their ages:

Fuukiya: 24 (Tokiya and Fuuko's daughter with silver hair)

Raizen: 16 (Tokiya and Fuuko's son with )

Yuuya: 18 (Recca and Yanagi's son)

Reiya: 16(Recca and Yanagi's daughter)

Hikaru: 15 (Neon and Raiha's daughter)

Satoshi: 17 (Neon and Raiha's son)

Ren: 16 (Domon and Kasumi's son)

Fuuko and Tokiya: 39 and 40

And, BTW, Ren is the brown haired guy at the grocery. He won't be too lonely, after all. xD

Thanks for all your support, and here's a sneak peak of my next multi-chapter:

Summary: Fuuko is on a hard quest to help a friend. A friend in love with Mikagami Tokiya, the resident ice man of the Hokage team and...the hottest homo in town.

Ha, ha! I think the idea is hilarious! Imagine Mi-chan being gay...yuck! I hate the idea. Still, it popped in my head like a menstruation pimple. So, even though many would oppose, I'd make Tokiya gay. The story would meet twists too, ha, ha! No M rated chapters, don't worry. The genre would be humor and romance only. Just thinking about it makes me laugh! Ha, ha, ha!

I will make that fic if you would give your consent. If not, I'd be stuck at one shots, sob, sob.

Again, thank you for everything and bye for now!

Read and review! 

Sincerely Yours, 

_anatagasuki_

PS: What chapter did you like most and why? Please tell me, just for fun!

Believe me, I didn't really plan to make this multi-chapter his dragging. Actually, at first I planned it to be eight chapters only. I will surely miss it!

And BTW, I'm posting another chapter after this, a thanksgiving to everyone who supported TIMY! I hope you will like it. 

Actually, I'd be asking your support for it. I'm asking a favor that people out there would ask questions. I will answer them in that chappie. Ask your fave characters questions, any character here included in my fic. Of course I will not purely base it on the truth or in technicality, but I do hope that you like it. Dunno if it's allowed, just please don't report me…nervous pleading look

Please send in your questions! The grammar, spelling whatsoever doesn't matter. Just please ask something! It's yours how many and how long it will be. I hope it will be a success, because I'm really in the mood for answering questions using my foolishness. insert evil laugh

Now, if no one sends in questions, then this is the end. sigh

Thanks again! xOxO!!


End file.
